Ashley Tyler!
by pinkie maz
Summary: Well who knew Tess Tyler had a younger sister? And who knew that Nate black might just fall inlove with this younger sister? But as usal, with love comes drama and if you know my stories you know I mean it! Nate/Ashley Smitchie Jason/oc Finished!
1. Ashley Tyler

**Ok so this is my second story! I don't really know if people will like it but o well here it is..**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Ok so it has been a year of school and now camp rock is back!

"Argh! Tess go away, five more minutes!" Ashley Tyler complained to her older sister Tess Tyler. Yep you have read right Tess Tyler as a little sister!.

"Come on get up you have to its camp today!" Tess wined back.

Tess would never admit it but she loves her sister to bites even though she is cold to everyone else she knows she can trust her sister. Ashley Tyler and Tess Tyler were complete opposites! Here is just a tinny list how.

1. Ashley as brown naturally waved hair Tess as Blonde naturally straight hair.

2. Ashley as deep Brown eyes Tess has icy blue.

3. Ashley is bubbly and always as a smile Tess is cold and rarely ever shows a smile.

4. Ashley loves Natural music and Tess loves the phoney pop

"Camp!" Ashley shoot up from under her covers.

"Yep!" Both Ashley and Tess started screaming like little school girls. After a lot of hair fuss and more (don't make me go into detail about what girls do to get ready it's too hard!)

"Ok mum we are ready to go now" Ashley called while walking down the mansions stairs. No response.

"Mum?" Tess asked still no response. They went into their mother's master bedroom and saw a note on the bed.

_Girls x_

_I have an award ceremony to go to so I can't drop you off at camp sorry darlings_

_Have a good summer._

_Mummy x_

"She isn't really sorry is she?" Ashley asked nearly in tears that their mother had left them again.

"No she isn't" Tess said and hugged her little sister.

"Come on mum would say hold back the tears we need to be big girls now" Tess said into her sisters long brown hair. Ashley sniffed.

"You know you are right plus why cry when we are going to the best camp ever!" Ashley said placing that one of a kind smile on her face. The two sisters had their bags waiting in the limo and ran, they loved the feeling of being free when they run it always remind them of the fact that they are free and should be grateful.

It was a long ride to the camp but Tess and Ashley seemed to enjoy it, you can have a lot of fun with your sister, a box of Oreos and two cell phones.

**Ok so Tess has a sister! there mum is well the worst mum ever! so what did you think?**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	2. Arriving at camp

**Ok so this is the sencond chapter and I would like to thank someone called Hello () and TashLOVE also TashLOVE please don't send the elevs on me I have had trouble with them in the past!.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

"Omg we are here!" Ashley said excitedly. Her sister then got into her little drama routine and just nodded.

"So this is when you act mean I take it?" Ashley asked her sister. 

"Yes it is" Tess said coldly then added "Ashley just so you know when we are here I am going to act like a bitch, I am going to hurt you and I am sorry for it but it has to be done. Now come on!"

Both girls climbed out of the limo. Ashley looked at the camp in shock she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she kept on trying and then finally managed to say.

"Wow" That's all Ashley good say she because was in shock.

"Ye ok whatever Charles bring the bags!" Tess ordered and started walking to her cabin. Charles there driver stayed calm at her snappy attitude and started taking the bags even though it would take two trips for just Tess bags alone!.

"Here let me take mine" Ashley said while getting her bags.

"Bless you child you know I always look forward to working for you" Charles complimented but then added "Not too thrilled about working for your sister though" 

"Haha thank you Charles now you better actually have your well disserved holiday this summer ok?" 

"Yes Lady Ashley" Charles replied with a smirk. Ashley really did love this old man he was like the grandfather she never had. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started dragging her bags.

"Whoa hey do you need some help?" A tall girl with black long hair asked.

"Oh that would be great hey don't I know you?" Ashley asked

"Oh no I don't think so my name is Ella" Ella said

"Oh now I remember your Tess's friend!" Ashley said.

"Oh yeah and how do you know Tess?" Ella asked.

"Oh I'm her sister" Ashley said simply

"So you're Ashley!" Ella said happy to finally meet one of her best friend's sister even though Tess only mentioned her a few times. 

"The one and only!" The girls laughed and headed to their cabin with Ella helping Ashley with her bags.

Ok so what did you guys think? I think I am going to make Tess maybe the worst sister in the world but don't get me wrong I love Tess's charater it's just for this story I might have to make her a bitch..

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	3. You don't like connect three!

**Ok Guys this is the third chapter and I am updating like crazy! ok maybe not crazy but I will be soon!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

You don't like connect three!

Tess, Ashley, Ella and Peggy were all in their cabin laughing and giggling about what they did over the year and getting to know each other a lot more but that was more on Ashley's benefit.

"Oh Tess did you here connect three are coming to camp this summer!" Peggy informed.

"Omg I think I might be in love with Jason!" Ella laughed.

"Ell you have never spoken to him before!" Tess laughed, Tess was trying to be nicer to her friends this year but she wasn't going to warm up to Mitchie under any circumstances! Or any other campers for that matter.

"Yeah I guess that's love for ya" Ella said and all the girls started laughing once more.

"Wait so really connect three will be here the whole summer!" Tess said excited. Peggy nodded and Tess light up with a smile "I think I will go after Nate this year!"

"Tess last year you went after Shane and now Nate?"Peggy asked.

"Well Shane is so "In love" with Mitchie so why bother plus Nate is single" Tess replied.

"Whatever!" Peggy said and then there was a tiny licence.

"Omg connect three at camp!" Ella said and the girls started to scream like little cheerleaders, well that was apart from Ashley of course. Ashley just groaned at the name

"Girls tell me you did not just groan about connect three!" Peggy said shocked.

"I would love to, but I prefer not to lie" Ashley replied.

"Wait so you don't like connect three!" Ella asked.

"Nope not one bit! There music just seems so fake!" Ashley complained. All the girls just looked at her as if she was from another planet. Ashley starting to feel nervous decided a walk would be good right now.

"Well I am going to go for a walk around the camp get to know it better" Ashley said getting off of the pink fluffy rug on the floor.

"Ok bye" they all said at the same time then Tess added "Don't forget your phone!"

**OK so this wasn't my funnyiest chapter but I haven't even begun writting about Jason yet! aslo tell me what you thoght and if there are any stories you would like me to write about please tell me!**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	4. Fish, Mitchie and more Oreos

**Ok Guys this is the third chapter and I am updating like crazy! ok maybe not crazy but I will be soon!**

**xAshley **

Ashley slowly walked around the dock that went around the massive lake. She looked into the clear water and she smiled at the fish (A/N ok bit weird I know but well I was bored) she sat down at that point and pulled a notebook out of her bag and then chewed on her pen. She started to scribble down some words and then she started to hum a tune. Ashley smiled at the sound of it so far and decided to test it out all together.

_"Woah...Woah_

_Sometimes I wish that I could dance under the sea,_

_Get away from reality,_

_Have the sense of being free,_

_Ohhhh_

_Free just like the creatures beneath the sea_.- Ashley was going to continue but..

"Wow that was really good" Ashley jumped and nearly feel in the water at the voice behind her and shot right up and turned around to see two girls standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Ok first of all who are you? And please don't rape me!" Ashley said a bit frightened at the girls.

"I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn and we won't rape you" Caitlyn waved and said hey to Ashley. Ashley calmed down slightly and smiled.

"Oh I'm Ashley" Ashley put her hand out for the girls to sake which they did.

"So are you knew here or something it's just I have never seen you before" Mitchie asked trying to be nice and not hurt Ashley's feelings.

"Oh yeah it's my first year so are you two new?" Ashley asked.

"No I have been coming here 4 years" Caitlyn said.

"And this is my second year" Mitchie chimed in.

"Oh cool, oh by the way Caitlyn you have been coming here as long as my sister and she used to have a friend name Caitlyn weird huh?" Ashley randomly said.

"Yeah that is! What is your sister's name?" Caitlyn asked

"Tess" Ashley said simply but the when she saw the smiles on the two girls faces disappear she wasn't too sure if she should have said anything.

"Wait! Tess Tyler!" Caitlyn said getting angry. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Argh!" Caitlyn was just going to scream when Mitchie butted in.

"But you don't seem anything like her, I am not trying to be rude but you seem so... well nice" Mitchie said with a shy smile.

"Oh well you see me and my sister aren't very much alike in fact we are completely opposite" Ashley said calmly which made Caitlyn calm down slightly.

"Well I better go still exploring the camp you know" Ashley said and picked up her bag.

"Ok well bye hey maybe if you want we can sit together at lunch?" Mitchie asked. Ashley smiled as soon as Mitchie's words sunk in

"Yeah I would like that toodles, oh and by the way I like your badge" Ashley said and walked away with a massive smile on her face.

"My badge?" Mitchie asked.

"I think she means the badge on your bag you know the one that's in a shap2 of an Oreo" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie's Oreo shaped badge.

**Ok I think I'm crazy about Oreos! well only maybe...**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	5. Worst sister ever!

**Ok cheeses I'm sorry for the mistakes on the other chapter but here is chapter um...chapter the one your reading.**

**xAshley Tyler x**

Ashley returned to her cabin at 4:55 and was really happy that was until she remembered that Tess hated Mitchie and Caitlyn!. She walked in the door very nervously.

"So do you like the camp so far?" Ella asked as Ashley came in the door.

"Yeah it's great um...sis I have something to tell you something" Ashley said nervous .

"What is it?" Tess asked slightly smiling.

"Umm...Well you know Mitchie?" Ashley started and Tess's face lost the smile and glared at her sister.

"Yes!" She snapped.

"Well I met her and- Ashley was going to continue when...

"Tell me you aren't her friend!" Tess snapped.

"Well..."Tess again cut her sister off but this time was with a scream.

"You are the worst sister ever! I hate you! Don't even talk to me!" Tess screamed at her. "Get out you bitch!" Tess shouted.

Ashley knew that Tess could take things over the top but this was a little extreme for even Tess she didn't even give her a chance to explain.

"I said get out you stupid Oreo loving, hillbilly singing bitch!" Tess screamed.

Ashley had tears in her eyes and run, she run and run and just kept running.

**Ok so Tess seems like a pritty mean sister now right? Well she is only going to get worse!**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	6. Running and more running

**Ok Bunnys this another chapter and yes it is all coming in one day! well most of it...**

**xAshley Tyler x**

Ashley kept running, running as fast has her tinny feet could take her. But this time when she was running she didn't feel free, she felt trapped as if there was no other way. Ashley just kept on running.

She didn't care that her brown her was whipping her face or the fact that her tears seemed uncontrollable she just run

She was so lost in her thoughts and she didn't realise that she had run all the way to the dock. She didn't realise until she was on the very edge she did snapp out of her thoughts but it was too late. She let out a very tinny scream and she feel into the water. But she didn't realise she pushed someone down with her until she reached the surface.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Ashley tried to apologize to the BOY! She pushed in but he looked pissed, damn right pissed. They both climbed back on the dock and two other boys came running up.

"Shane what the hell happened" No other then Nate Black asked and that's when it hit Ashley, she had just pushed Shane Gray into a lake!

"Well this little bitch pushed me in!" Shane snapped pointing at Ashley.

"Excuses me!" Ashley snapped it was times like this Ashley was like her sister Tess.

"You heard me!" Shane snapped back.

"Well you better take it back unless you won't to end up in that lack again!" Ashley said still dripping wet.

"Yeah sure like a little bitch as the guts to push me in a lake again!" Shane snapped once again. That was it Ashley already hated Shane Gray and it was only the start of camp.

"Take that back!" Ashley screamed.

"No! "

"Yes!"

"NO!"O

"YES!"

"NO! Why am I wasting my breath on a bitch like you I mean you are so ugly and fat?!" Shane screamed back

ok Shane can go over the top at times and this was one of those times but the thing that made it really bad was that Ashley wasn't even fat.

Ashley tried her best to hold back her tears and defend herself but she was always was sensitive when it came to her wait and appearance.

"What chubby can't think of anything to say Shane laughed.

"Ok dude calm you are taking this way too far!" Nate shouted. Ashley didn't even hear what Nate said cause she was already running, once again she had to run.

"Stupid bitch" Shane muttered then he realised that Nate was already gone and Jason was glaring at him and then said.

"To think I wanted a birdhouse from you!" and stormed off.

**OH NO! looks like Ashley has meet connect three and didn't have the best start....**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	7. Tell me all about it

**Ok donkeys this is yet again another chapter!**

**xAshley Tyler x**

**Ashley was still running when someone grabbed hold of her arm causing her to stop running.**

**"Let go of me!" Ashley screamed and turned around to see Nate holding on to her arm.**

**"I'm sorry about Shane he can get-**

**"Save it!" Ashley snapped still in tears.**

**"Listen to me I know he went over the top-**

**"Let go of me or I swear I will shout rape!" Ashley threatened.**

**"You can shout whatever you like I'm not letting go until I know your ok!" **

**"And why do you care if I'm ok?"Ashley said calming down a little.**

**Nate looked at her shocked "I have no idea now as I was saying Shane had no right to say that stuff and I'm sorry that you had to deal with his bad mood" **

**Ashley sighed.**

**"You know I didn't mean to push him" she said truthfully**

**"You didn't?" Nate asked. He honestly thought she was a crazy fan who went a little too far.**

**"No I was running and I didn't realise I was so close to the edge and then he was suddenly in my path and well splash" she said and she put her head down as more tears slid down her face.**

**"Hey do you wanna sit down and talk?" Nate asked. Ashley smiled and nodded they sat down on a bench that was near by.**

**"So why were you running?" Nate asked gently not wanting to make her cry any more.**

**"M...m...My...sister" Ashley stuttered.**

**"Oh well I know what that's like let me guess she stole your hairbrush?" Nate said with a slight laugh but stopped when Ashley wasn't laughing**

**"What did she do?" He asked.**

**"It's more what I did" She said and put her head down in shame. Nate lifted her head up with his hand under her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Tell me all about it" **

**Ashley was happy that at least some one cared and wanted to listen to her so she told him, she had no idea why he told him but it just felt right to.**

**when Ashley was finally finished she looked at Nate who looked shocked.**

**"I'm sorry but your sister, she sounds like well she sounds like... Tess Tyler I didn't think anyone else was that cold" Nate said not realising that Tess really was her sister.**

**"Well..." Ashley was about to say something when.**

**"NATE!"**

**Ok what did you guys think? Also why did Nate have to know Ashley was ok, why did Ashley feel right telling him every thing, Who the heck shouted Nate!**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	8. What are you doing!

**Ok my evil minions this is another chapter!**

"Nate!"

Ashley and Nate both looked to the source of the voice to see none other than a still wet and pissed Shane.

"Yes?" Nate asked causally making Ashley giggle.

"What are you doing?!?" Shane shouted.

"Well right now I am listening to you shouting and thinking about pie" Nick replied calmly.

"Argh! I mean what are you doing with her!" He said pointing at Ashley.

"Well I'm sitting on a bench with her" Nate said calmly again.

"Argh! You know what I mean! Why are you with that BITCH!"

"A bitch is a dog" Ashley pointed out which made Nate chuckle.

"Shut it bitch!"

"No! You know what you are pathetic plane pathetic I'm not going to waste my time on you" Ashley said and stood up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to my cabin to get changed from being soaking wet and when I come out I want you and your overly large for head to stay away from me!"Ashley said getting up. "Oh and bye Nate see you round"

Ashley returned to her cabin soaking wet and just before it was time to go get dinner.

"Ashley thank god your back are you ok? Why are you so wet?" Ella asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now sorry Ella" Ashley said depressed and went into the bathroom.

"Someone is being Dramatic" Tess said bitterly

"You know you are a terrible sister sometimes" Ashley heard Peggy say that to Tess but right now she couldn't care less. She was more focussed on what her sister and Shane had said, they both said she was a bitch and maybe they were right?

**Ok so Ashley is starting to wonder if Shane and Tess are right and by the way I don't hate Shane he will be nicier but he will need Mitchies help for that**

**Coment and reveiew!**

**pinkie maz x**


	9. First morning at camp

**GRRR I wish I got your review sooner Elizabeth I should have done JASON! o well there is like 10ish more chapters that I can add **

**xAshley Tylerx**

It was now the next morning and time for breakfast and yes as you could guess all the girls in cabin 57(A/N Cabin 57 is Ashley's, Tess's, Ella's and Peggy's cabin.) were all crowed around the mirror makeup and all.

"Argh! turn of that hair dryer I'm straitening my hair!" Ella shouted over the noise.

"If I don't my hair will look greasy!" Peggy shouted back.

"Girls you made me smudge my lip gloss!"(A/N if that's possible) Tess said impatiently. Ashley sat back and watched as her sister and her two good friends were fighting over the mirror when there were two in the bathroom. Ashley got up and went to fix her hair and makeup.

Ashley sighed loudly when she saw her appearance. 

"Shane was right I am fat!" Ashley said. 

This summer was extremely hard for her, normally she would be smiling and happy and talking about pink cheese and Oreos, but she always got upset when she was insulted even the tiniest insult. Like you could say "You shouldn't wear that top try this one" ok only joking. To be honest it didn't matter too much but if they said about weight or sometimes her beauty then she would get upset.

She heard the cabin door close clearly showing that her sister didn't wait for her. She still hadn't spoken to her. Then the cabin door opened again. Ashley was very shocked she made sure she looked ok, which she did. And went out the bathroom door to see Tess hand on hips and looking pissed (A/N ok that sounds so catchy in my head right now!)

"Come on!" She growled.

Ashley didn't take more than one second to respond, she grabbed her bag and they were off.

Soon after their walk they were in the breakfast room. Ashley looked around to see a lot of eyes on her. Of course she was new and wit Tess Tyler. She followed her sister to the food stand. Hmm I think I will have some toast. Yeah toast! She thought smiling. After they got their food they started walking off to a table but Ashley went the other way and sat down next to a girl who was sat alone and reading a book while eating some beans. Well you could say she was a geek she had the look and everything (A/N you know the kind right?) 

"Hey I'm Ashley" Ashley said happily sitting across the girl.

"Oh...um...hi" The girl said shyly. "I'm Bethany" She said quietly.

"Omg that is so weird my mum was going to call me Bethany!" Ashley said talking to the girl as if they were good friends. Bethany was smiling brightly she couldn't believe someone actually talking to her and that, that someone was pretty and happy.

"But my mum's fans decided that Ashley Tyler sounded better you have to keep my mum's fans happy" Bethany's smiled disappeared at the Tyler part.

"Wait you are Tess's sister!" Bethany didn't mean to say it so loudly but she did and well everyone in that room heard.

"Oh my god! Tess Tyler as a sister!" A random person said along with other outburst along the same lines. Ashley was surrounded by questions and people making a massive fuss. But unfortunately for her she managed to here one really clearly.

"I thought she was quit bitchy I feel dumb for not seeing that one coming!" Shane spitted. And to make matters worse he was with Jason and Nate. Nate looked pretty shocked and Jason just waved happily not noticing the seriousness. Jason walked up to Ashley normally not caring all eyes were on him.

"Hi I'm Jason, do you like birdhouses?" Jason asked (A/N I'm sorry but I love Kevin's character Jason!)

Ashley half heartedly smiled at him and left the room without a word She couldn't stand all the questions 

"What the hell dude!" Nate shouted at Shane.

"What the hell! I didn't do anything!" Shane shouted back.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You did something Shane!" Mitchie joined the fight.

"Don't shout at me!" Shane yelled in Mitchie's face. Then realising what he did. "Mitchie I'm sorry..." 

"Save it!" Mitchie shouted and run off.

"Did you see what you made me do!?" Shane yelled.

"Oh yes it's always someone elses fault! Oh yeah and Shane, If I find out that you hurt Ashley you are dead!" Nate shouted and run in the direction that Ashley went.

"What are you lot looking at!" Shane yelled to some of the campers and stormed off.

Nate did find Ashley, she was only sitting by a tree outside. She wasn't upset about Shane's comment she just needed air. So luckily for Shane Nate won't murder him tonight.

**Ok so Jason is now in the story! and he brought birdhouses with him! Also guys I am so happy that you like it so far! and I do read every coment I get.**

**Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	10. After a month

**OK here is somemore of my story I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

It has been a month since Ashley arrived at camp and since she and Nate had meet they just clicked and now they are like best mates.

Ashley was sat on the dock at the lake looking at the still water lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked sitting down beside her, snapping Ashley out of her thoughts.

Ashley sighed "To be honest I was thinking if Shane was right" She said.

"Wait that was ages ago and don't for one minute thinks he's right, he isn't, you are an amazing girl, um...I mean person!" Nate said blushing.

You idiot now she is gonna think you a pervert and then she will tell Jason and then Jason will ask you to make him a birdhouse since he has never gotten a birdhouse from a pervert! Nate thought to himself.

Ashley smiled and hugged him "Thanks and for a hot shoot pop star boy singer you are an amazing-ish person" she said with a laugh.

"Ish" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah ish because since I'm so much better then you and you said I'm amazing then that means you can't be amazing since if I am, you can't because we are not equal cause I'm better do you get it?"

"Huh? Yes?" Nate said confused. They both laughed. And then sat in a comfortable silence

"You know I never said thank you" Ashley randomly said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for what?" Nick asked confused, yet again.

"That night remember?, it's just you helped me out a lot and I was so harsh but you still I duno it's like you stuck with me and now here we are best friends so I wanted to say thanks " she said with a smile.

"Well in that case you owe me" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"I...I...I do?" She said a bit scared of what he might have in mind.

Oh lord please don't make him say that I can't eat cookie dough for the rest of my life! I wouldn't be able to live! Ashley thought to herself.

"Yep, so do you want to do it now or later?" He asked.

"Well my nanny always said don't run away from fears run to them so I pick...Later" She said laughing. "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Hmm...Sing at final jam!"

"What no way I can't sing!"

"Then why are you here?"Nate asked

Ashley thought about this for a while.

"I don't know it's like something in me is screaming for me to sing and to be free...It's like that song you sang you know your number one hit from last year, music's in my soul. Cause I think that Music really is in my soul."

"I bet it is...so will you sing?"

"I duno...what if no one likes me?...what if I'm not what they expect?...What if they expect me to be like my sister?"

"They will love you!" Nate said truthfully.

"How do you know you have never heard me sing? well you have in a group but that doesn't count"

*_I know because I love you whoah! _Nate you did not just think that and that doesn't make any sense! _But it's true!_ No it's not! _Say whatever you like you know you love her!_ No I don't I love Caitlyn that's why I'm going out with her!*

Right so what did you guys think? well I have some more updates to do to this story so I can't work on them right away but I promise I will soon.

**Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	11. Messing with you and break up

**OK here is somemore of my story I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Messing with you and break up

While Nate was in this fight that was in his mind he had an angry annoyed look on his face.

"Umm...Nate?" Ashley asked

"Huh? What?" Nate asked.

Ashley thought for a moment of how she could use his absence to her advantage. 

"So do you do you agree?" Ashley asked knowing that he wouldn't know.

"Umm...Yeah of course I do" Nate replied calmly. Ashley acted as if she was really upset and mad.

"Wait what! I can't believe you! ARGH! I am never speaking to you again!" Ashley got up Nate quickly jumping up to.

"I'm sorry, really I am!, I didn't mean it! Really I'm sorry!" Nate started apologize.

*Oh cheese why wasn't I listening she hates me oh god please don't let her hate me!*

"Save it! Nate how could you even Argh!"

"Ash...Ashley please listen to me I didn't know what I was saying I'm an idiot, please don't do this!" 

Ashley then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" Nate said he was almost in tears at the thought of Ashley not talking to him.

"I was only joking as if I couldn't not speak to you, you're my poodle" She said patting his head.

And for some people who don't know Nate, here's something you should know in fact NEED to know, you never!, ever touch his hair he will flip at you!, no one has ever dared after he hit Shane so hard that his thumb snapped and he only patted his head just like Ashley did and that was in secondary school

"Thank god!" Nate shouted and hugged her, he hugged her like if he let go she would disappear. For some reason he wasn't angry that she messed up his hair but happy she did.

"Nate let go off me! It tickles!" Ashley laughed. Nate let go of her and then had an evil cheeky smile on his face.

"Well looks like you have to sing in final jam now! And not only that but solo!" Nate said happily he was very proud of his punishment.

"What! No! Please! I won't eat Oreos for a whole week! If you don't make me do this please!" It was now Ashley turns to beg.

"Ashley you will do great"

"But I don't even have a song" Ashley said sadly.

"What happened to that note book?" Nate asked and Ashley's face lit up.

"I have got to go bye" Ashley said jumping and leaving.

Nate sighed and then said "there she goes again...the girl I'm in love with"

"Nate!?" Caitlyn screamed running up to him in tears. Nate got up and run to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked very concerned.

"Why do you love her more than me?!" She screamed.

"Love who more than you?"

"That slut Ashley! The one you are always with, the one you dream off, the one you are in love with!"

"First of all don't talk about her like that and second what's all this about?"

"I told you! Why do you love her more than me!?"

"What Caitlyn why would you even think that"

"You let her mess your hair up!"

"And what does that have to do with this"

"You won't let me!"

"Caitlyn don't do this

"Oh my god, you do love her don't you?" Caitlyn said it so quietly it came across as a whisper.

"Caitlyn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was going to tell you, but I think you are right" Caitlyn burst into more tears.

"No!, please no! Tell me I'm wrong and you love me more!, tell me you would die for me!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Caitlyn what's the one thing you made me promise you?"

Caitlyn sniffed "not to lie to me"

"And I am not going to break that promise, that's why I can't tell you what you want me to"

All of a sudden Caitlyn's sadness turned to anger.

"Ok Nate you chose her, she pays!" Caitlyn said and stormed off.

Nate stood there in shock off what happened but didn't feel heartbroken like you are meant to in fact he felt more hurt of the idea of Ashley not talking to him.

Right so Nate has finally addmited to his love for Ashley and Caitlyn wants revenge!

**Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	12. Burden of the bird house

**Ok guys I have been thinking about it and I think I need more Jason in this story and somemore bird houses so here it is burden of the bird house....**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Ashley walked into the dinner room and all the room feel silent. Ashley didn't know what to do.

"Hey everyone" She said happily. No response well that was until.

"It hurts too much to see her!" Caitlyn said with fake tears.

"Some friend you are!" Shane said comforting Caitlyn.

"Um...Ashley I think I need to talk to you" Mitchie said standing up.

"Um...ok? But first Caitlyn what's wrong?" That only got more fake sobs from Caitlyn.

"Come on" Mitchie said pulling Ashley out of the dinner room and into the forest slightly.

"Ok Mitchie what's going on?"

"Well Caitlyn and Nate broke up."

Ashley was shocked by this news and the fact that Nate didn't tell her.

"And well Caitlyn said that it was because you told him to"

"What! I didn't! I swear Mitchie I wouldn't!"

"Do you swear on your life?"

"Yes"

"Do you swear on my life?"

"Yes!"

"Do you swear on-

"Yes Mitchie I swear on everything or anything your crazy mind can think of I even swear on the colour pink!, I didn't tell Nate to break up with Caitlyn!"

"Ok I believe you"

"Really?" Ashley asked with hope in her eyes.

"I can't believe I even doubted you!" Mitchie said pulling Ashley into a hug.

"Wait so the whole camp hates me?" Ashley asked Mitchie nodded her head slowly.

"Well not everyone" Said an approaching Jason.

"I'm sorry Twinkle" He said puling Ashley into a hug.

"Twinkle?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh she has twinkle toes" Jason said.

"I do not, just because I can go on my tip toes doesn't mean I have twinkle toes!" Ashley laughed.

"Should we head back?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah sure...wait!" Ashley suddenly said.

"What, have you seen a bird house!?" Jason asked.

"Erm? No Jason, Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you made up with Shane yet?" Ashley asked. Mitchie's face dropped at the name.

"No he hasn't even tried; I don't think he will now it's been a month!"

"Aww cheddar cheese" Jason randomly said and gave Mitchie a hug.

"Cheddar cheese?" both girls asked.

"What I like cheddar cheese and I like Mitchie so Mitchie is now cheddar cheese" Jason said as if it was obvious. They all started laughing and walking back. They were about to enter the dining room again when Ashley stopped.

"Guys I can't do this!" Ashley said

"You know what we won't force you plus we have to deal with Caitlyn" Mitchie said hugging Ashley.

"Bye, Bye Twinkle oh if you go on your laptop could you feed sun shine for me?" Jason asked hugging Ashley.

"Ok Jason, do you want me to make you a bird house is well?"Ashley said sarcastically

"Yes!" Jason shouted then run in before Ashley could say she was joking.

"Looks like you have been given the burden of the birdhouse this year"

"Burden of the birdhouse?" Ashley asked.

"Well you see, you know what the story is too long and I have got to go bye!"

"Bye"

**Ok so there you have it Ashley as the burden of the bird house also by the way I came up with the name and I think it sounds so catchy! sorry but it does I might even do a one shoot on it.**

**Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	13. FYPD

**Ok so this is the next chapter and I have been uploading like crazy so you can't complain!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Ashley walked up to cabin 217 and knocked on the door.

"Just a second" A familiar voice called.

"You better hurry its FYPD" Ashley said in a deep voice. The door opened surprisingly fast to reveal Nate.

"Wait you not FYPD!" Nate said. "You're dead!" He said as he started to tickle her.

"No - please – stop!" Ashley said in between laughs.

"Only when you say Nate is the best and he rocks my socks off!"

"What never! Only Jason can rock my socks off!" Ashley said crying from laughter.

"Say it!" Nate said tickling her more.

"Ok – Na – Nate is – the – best! – And – h...He – rocks – my – socks – off!" Ashley laughed out, still crying. Nate stopped.

"Much better" He said smugly. "So why you here?" He asked.

"Oh I came down to see if you were ok, you know from the break up" She said the last part in a whisper.

"Ash I'm fine, I was actually worried about you"

"Me?, why?" Ashley asked.

"Well..." Nate was trying to find the right words when Ashley helped him out.

"About how people think I made you break up with Caitlyn?" Ashley asked, she felt like she could cry about now, it wasn't that she doubted Nate, she knew he didn't tell Caitlyn that. He wouldn't. It was how everyone was looking at her, as if she was a bad guy in those old cheesy movies and the fact that Caitlyn had turned on her.

"Well yeah" Nate said quietly.

"It's fine, really I mean Mitchie, Ella, Peggy and Jason don't believe it and well obviously you don't, and that's all I need" Ashley said.

"What about your sister?" Nate asked.

"She is properly happy that I'm a bitch" Ashley said sadly.

"You're not a bitch Ashley!" Nate said raising his voice.

"I know, but everyone else thinks I am"

"Well they all think wrong" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Nate"

"Any time"

"So what were you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You know you took forever to answer the door"

"Oh right yeah!" Nate said realising what she was talking about.

"I was just finishing off a song, you want to come in?" Nate asked.

"Sure, Wait!"

"What?"Nate asked confused.

"Did you get rid of those cannibal friends of yours?, you know the ones the hide under your bed at night?"

"NO! There my buddies, don't worry they promised not to eat me and I'm sure they won't eat you...maybe just bite or nibble you"

"Oh that makes me feel loads better!" she laughed as they walked in.

The cabin wasn't too messy, ok so maybe some odd bits here and there but nothing too bad. Ashley sat on Nate's bed and picked up the piece of paper that had lyrics on it.

"There she goes again,

The girl I'm in love with,

It's cool we're just friends- Ashley was cut off by Nate snatching the paper blushing.

"It's um... this is nothing plus it was this one I was working on" He said handing her another piece of paper.

"Ok okay... I told you I made Dinner plans,

For you and me and no one else,

That don't include your crazy friends,

Well I'm done" Ashley continued to read the song out.

"So what do you think?" Nate asked nervous he knew that Ashley didn't really like the stuff that the producers gave him, and he wanted to make a change like Shane had started but after a while Shane went back to his old self.

"It's..." Ashley started

"It's..."Nate said imitating her words.

"It's awesome!" Ashley squealed.

"Really!, Yes!" Nate shouted jumping up and punching the air.

"Whoa careful I wouldn't bully the air like that, it might suffocate you" Ashley joked.

"Opps sorry air" Jason said walking into the room.

"Jas she was talking to me" Nate said to Jason.

"Oh" Jason said dumbly

"Hey Jassy Chan" Ashley said happily.

Jason's face went into a shocked happy look.

"Twinkle!" He said and run up and hugged him. Jason then gasped.

"Nate bate!" He then run to Nate and smothered him in a hug. He then let the shocked Nate go.

"Um...what was that for?" Nate asked.

"Hello, I haven't seen you today!" Jason said it as if it was obvious.

"Well don't" This then led to a fight, yet again between the two

Ashley laughed at the two band members who were arguing.

"Well sorry for spreading the joy!" Jason huffed.

"Joy?" Nate asked.

Jason gasped "Ashley didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Nate said turning to Ashley.

"She is building me a birdhouse!" Jason said excitedly.

**Ok sorry I had to add another bit of birdhouse! I meen seriuosly who can get bored of Jason and his birdhose ideas!**

**please Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	14. Your still being stupid

**Ok so this is the next chapter and I have been uploading like crazy so you can't complain!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Oh no he got you to!" Nate joked.

"It's ok plus I've never made a bird house before it should be fun!" Ashley said looking at the bright side once again.

"I can't wait till see it Twinkle!" Jason said happily, he was smiling then he went sad.

"Jas? What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Jassy Chan what wrong you were just happy and now well your sad?" Ashley asked.

"There's only a week of camp left, and then you will be gone!"

"Aww Jason I will not be gone forever, there's always next summer" 

"But that's a year!, and what if you change!, what if you don't like us anymore?" Jason asked very upset.

"I know it's a year Jason but I won't change and I will always like you two" She said while pulling Jason and Nate into a hug.

"Argh! Sicken me why don't you!" Shane mumbled.

The three jumped apart.

"Hey Shane" Jason said happily.

"Hey Shane" Nate mumbled.

"Hey" Ashley said blankly and quietly. 

"Well you guys must have practice to do or something I'm going to g ,see you in the singing workshop later" Ashley said heading to the door.

"No we don't do we guys?" Jason asked.

"No we don't so you can stay if you want" Nate said quickly.

"Huh? Yes we do!" Shane interrupted.

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!" while this whole fight was going on Jason and Ashley watched wondering who would win. Ashley then waved good bye to Jason and left.

"Argh! Nate you are so stubborn! I'm going for a walk!" Shane grumbled and left.

It was about 4:30 and Ashley was sat up in a tree looking at the view (A/N Yep strange I know) when Shane stormed into the forest he kicked some brunches and rocks to get his temper out and then sat down. He looked so lonely sitting down there on the floor all alone. Ashley climbed down the tree a little, then jumped of landing on her feet.

"What the f- Ashley?" Shane asked.

"The one and only" Ashley said sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked a little confused.

"I'm sitting next to a lonely boy who I have just met" Ashley replied simply.

"But you haven't just met me" Shane said still very confused.

"Oh that's where you're wrong"

"Huh? What? Ashley did you bang your head when you jumped down that tree?"

"Well I don't think I did, but that's not the point. The point is I've never met this side of you, and to me you are like a new person."

"Oh so do you like me more than Shane?" Shane asked. (A/N sorry if this is confusing).

"Yeah, this must be the side Mitchie feel in love with" Ashley said smiling.

"Wait Mitchie loves ME!" Shane said happily.

"Yes but she doesn't like Shane, she likes you and not the big shoot cocky rock star"

"You know I can't believe I was so dumb!"

"Was? You are still being dumb!"

"What!?!" Shane asked anger in his voice.

"You should be running to her now" A few minutes past as Shane was lost in thought "Run!"

Shane got up and ran. Shane was now running for Mitchie and her love.

OK so I am still adding the Smitchie but it is quiet hard mainly because it's about Ashley and Nate.

**please Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	15. Bird house and talk

**Ok so this is the next chapter and I have been uploading like crazy so you can't complain!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

****

"I can't believe final jam is tomorrow!, and you still haven't spoken to your sister" Peggy said.

"Well she has but only to say come on, no not there or stuff like that" Ella corrected.

"I know girls but she is always off with that boy she won't tell you guys about. And I will make things right. But not here!" Tess said upset.

"Ok Tess, so are you sure I can have this solo?" Peggy asked.

"Yes of course Peggy, plus you disserve it! And can I remind you two that you are not backups but leads!"

"Aww Tess" Ella said and the girls hugged.

Somewhere on the other side of camp.

Jason, Nate, Shane and Mitchie were talking about final jam.

"I can't believe we can only say are opinion to the judges and not actually judge!" Nate said annoyed.

"Well I just like the music and the talent of the campers that we will see" Shane said. He was getting back to his old, old self again.

"Well it's properly best cause say if I win people will say it's because that I'm friends with you guys and that I'm dating Shane" Mitchie said happily.

"I want my birdhouse!" Jason complained.

"I'm sure Ashley has made you one" Nate replied.

"Speaking of Ashley is she entering Final Jam?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" Nate replied simply.

"Omg I have competion!" Mitchie laughed.

"Wait you have heard her sing?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah it was really good and she was only mumbling!, she is going to sound so much better when she is free on stage!" Mitchie said wondering what song Ashley would sing.

"Who will?" Ashley asked from behind them. She was holding something large and it was wrapped up in birdie wrapping paper.

Nate's eyes lit up when he saw her and that didn't go UN seen because both Mitchie and Shane saw.

"Who's the present for!" Jason asked excited.

"Oh this? Oh well Jassy Chan this is for Brown" Ashley smirked knowing that it was for Jason.

"Oh" Jason said disappointed.

"I'm only joking! It's for you!" Ashley said laughing.

"Yay! To twin wekle!" Jason said as Ashley handed him the present.

He sat down like a child at Christmas and started to unwrap in carefully (only because he liked the paper). And inside was a green, yellow and blue birdhouse. It wasn't very big but wasn't too small and didn't look perfect but hey it's the thought that counts.

Jason gasped "Twinkle I love it!" everyone laughed at Jason's childish behaviour and Ashley sat down next to Nate.

"So who did you say was going to sound awesome?" Ashley asked.

"Umm... well everyone is" Mitchie replied.

"So what song are you going to do?" Shane said getting out of that conversation. Jason was paying no attention to them he was playing with his birdhouse (if that's possible).

"Oh I'm going to play a song called you belong with me"

(A/N it's by Taylor Swift and just so you know Ashley as her singing voice)

"Oh cool sounds good, you know you have a great chance of winning" Nate said truthful.

"Will you sing us some?" Shane asked

Ashley laughed "I don't think so!, you will all have to wait another day."

"Aww please Ash!" Nate said doing a puppy dog look.

"Owe it burns make it stop!" Ashley said covering her eyes.

"Do them two remind you of another two?" Shane whispered into Mitchie's hair.

"Yeah they do remind me of me and you" She said and kissed him.

"Please Ashley...Please!" Nate begged still doing the puppy dog face.

"I'm not going to! You will have to wait!"Ashley said covering her eyes even more.

"ok fine but will you tell me what it's like?" He asked.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling Nate. Damn why does he have to be so hot! Ashley thought.

"Ok but that's all you will get ok?, so listen up"

Nate nodded.

"Ok well it's country and if you didn't know that's where my grandma lived so I guess it's in my blood. And it's about a boy that I like."

"Is that all you are going to tell me?" Nate asked.

"Yep"

"Aww come on tell me who this dude!" Nate asked. "And if he hurts you I can beat him up" or if he doesn't Nate thought to himself.

Be a bit hard to beat yourself up Ashley thought.

"Nate I will tell you tomorrow" Ashley said blushing

"Ok...So will you visit after camp?" Nate asked.

"Well where do you live?" Ashley asked.

Nate gives a random address.

"No way!!!" Ashley screamed and everyone looked at her and finally Jason stopped playing with his birdhouse.

"Um...yes way" Nate said "That's where we live, why where do you live?"

Ashley smiled brightly "Oh only five blocks away!"

"No way!" Jason shouted. "We won't lose twinkle!"

"Oh that's awesome guys" Mitchie said trying to sound happy.

"Mitchie you know that I have like five spear rooms right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Tess never stops gloating" Mitchie said angrily.

"Well why don't you stay at mine on holidays and weekends!" Ashley burst out and then added "ok maybe not every weekend but still!"

"Omg really you would do that?" Mitchie asked happily.

"Please say yes Ashley!" Shane begged.

"Of course!" Ashley replied and ever one celebrated.

"Oh twinkle that means we can build a life size birdhouse!"

**Ok I had to add the last part!**

**please Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	16. Final Jam

**OK THI IS FINAL JAM BUT IT IS NO WHERE NEAR THE END! NO THERE IS ALOT MORE COMING YOUR WAY! also before you read this I think you should listen to You belong with me by taylor swift.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Ashley was back stage looking at her outfit in the mirror she was wearing Black Jeans, a white t-shirt that says the word ROCK! On it, a black waist got and a pair of black converses with a skull on them.

"Ok that was the sparkles!" Brown called. The crowd cheered it was the first time the girls had ever song as a whole group and not as Tess and backup singers.

"Ok next up is yet again another Tyler but this is her first time up! So let's rock on to Ashley Tyler!" The crowd started clapping and Ashley grabbed the black guitar. The stage was dark and misty, she got into her place and then the music started to play and the lights came on she went up to the micro phone stand while still playing and started to sing.

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like I do_

The crowd started to cheer at her voice and Nate was looking at her in amazement

_I'm in my room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like I do_

_but she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

_if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me._

_walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?_

_and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
hey watch you doing  
with a girl like that_

_she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

_if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

Ashley then did a little guitar solo

_oh, I remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and I know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think I know where you belong  
think I know it's with me_

_can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?_

The music stopped and the crowd cheered and cheered. Ashley smiled at the lights and at the camera's that were going off. She then heard very loud cheers from her right hand side she saw Mitchie, Peggy and Ella screaming like mad and then she looked at the judges table and saw Jason, Shane and Nate cheering madly is well. She laughed and then walked off stage.

"That was amazing!" Peggy said.

"You were so good!" Ella said

"Wow Ashley! I'm...I'm lost for words!" Mitchie said still searching for words.

"Do you guys really think it was good?" Ashley asked.

"No!" A very angry looking girl stormed up to them.

"Oh hey Caitlyn" Ashley said happily. "Did you enjoy final jam?"

Caitlyn screamed and then put her hand to her face. Brown came rushing over because he heard the scream.

"Caitlyn what's wrong?" Brown asked.

"Ashley hit me!" Caitlyn lied.

"What! No I didn't!" Ashley deafened herself truthfully.

"Stop lying Ashley even I saw you hit her!" Tess bitterly said walking up to them.

"Tess!" Ella said shocked.

"Shut up, are you ok Caitlyn it looked like a pretty heard hit?" Tess lied.

"Well Ella, Peggy, Mitchie what did you guys see?" Brown asked.

"Well I saw Caitlyn randomly scream then put her hand to her cheek" Mitchie said.

"That's what I saw to" Ella said.

"Yeah, but does no one remembers how last year Mitchie lied to the whole camp?!"

"Brown you know I would never lie to you I swear Caitlyn and Tess are lying" Peggy said.

"Ok Peggy, right you to come with me" he said pointing to Caitlyn and Tess. They both glared at the group of girls while they walked off.

"Ok did my sister really just do that?" Ashley asked still in shock.

"Yes! That ARGH! She has no right to even share the same last name as you!" Mitchie said in disgust.

"Who doesn't what?" Shane asked walking over to them with Nate and Jason.

"Well Caitlyn told Brown that Ashley hit her, when she didn't and then Tess said that she saw Ashley do it!" Ella said out raged.

"What! Ok that girl is going to get was coming for her!" Nate said now just as angry.

"Nate it's fine brown is dealing with it, thanks to Peggy and Ella and Mitchie but then Tess said al load of-

"Are you ok Ashley? I mean she didn't hit you did she?" Nate interrupted her.

"No she didn't" Ashley replied.

"Wait so your own sister hates you?" Jason asked.

Everyone just stared at him. "What is there something in my hair? Is it bird seeds!?" Jason said franticly batting at his hair.

"No, there are no bird seeds in your hair!" Shane yelled at Jason.

"Ok no need to yell!" Jason yelled back.

"Well my mum is here me and Peggy are gonna go say hi bye guys" Ella said.

"Yeah bye guys" Peggy added in and the two girls left.

"I am going to go see who one!" Jason said happily and jogged off.

"So is this a leaving party?" Nate asked.

"Erm..." Mitchie said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Ashley was looking out at the people in the crowd, when she spotted someone who she didn't expect to see here.

"No way!" Ashley screamed.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"It's my mum!, she's here! Omg Nate she came!" She said hugging him.

"Well go say hi then instead of suffocating me!" Nate joked. He actually didn't want her to let go.

"Ok bye guys!" Ashley said running off to see her mum.

"Mum!" Ashley said running up to here.

"Darling don't act like that in public!" D.G Tyler scowled her daughter.

"Sorry mum I was just so happy to see you!" Ashley said happily.

"That's nice Bethany" D.G Tyler said not paying any attention to her daughter.

"It's Ashley mum!"

"Oh are you sure?" D.G asked.

"Umm...Yeah!" Ashley yelled.

"Hushed voice darling" D.G said not caring.

"Oh sorry...Did you hear me sing?" Ashley asked.

"Hunny you didn't sing only Tess did."

"No mum I sang right at the end." Ashley said upset that her mother didn't care.

"Oh I thought that, that was the kitchen staff having fun out in the back strangling cats." D.G laughed.

"Hey Ash, Oh you must be Mrs. Tyler. It's very nice to meet you." Nate said politely.

"Thank you" Ashley whispered into his ear.

"Oh my goodness you are Nate Black! It's an honour to meet you" She said shaking his hand. "And how do you know my precious Ashley?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

Act all nice for the audience this must be another show! Ashlet thought to herself.

"Oh didn't Ashley tell you, we are going out" Nate said laughing slightly.

"We are?" Ashley asked shocked. Nate then nudged her.

"I was joking!, yeah when I saw Nate it was love at first sight" Ashley said little did Nate know she was saying part of it truthfully.

"Aww well don't take her from home to soon I would miss her to much" Mrs. Tyler joked. They all faked laugh.

"Oh by the way Nate have you met my other daughter Tess?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

Ok that is it! She thinks I'm going out with Nate and is now trying to set him up with Tess! ARGH! Ashley thought.

"Oh yes she is something! But nothing compare to my Ashley!" Nate said trying to turn the conversation around.

"Oh well she might just be something" Mrs. Tyler said with a dirty wink and walked off.

"My god! Sweat peanut butter!" Nate said shocked.

"It's still Tess!" Ashley said annoyed. "Am I ever going to be good enough for any one?"

"Yes!" Nate shouted out he didn't intend it to be so loud. "Erm...let's go backstage they are announcing the winner soon" Nate said and dragged Ashley off.

Ashley sat down near a mirror and looked at her appearance.

"Nate?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah?" he asked walking up to her.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Ashley asked blankly.

Nate shocked that she would even ask such a thing.

"No! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met!"

Ashley stood up and turned around to face him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Ashley really" He said and then they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"So who was that song about?" Nate asked. Ashley looked down at her feet.

"Um... Do I have to tell you?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I mean you promised to." Nate said with a grin. Ashley sighed.

"Well I suppose you should know, well its- Ashley was interrupted by Brown who was on the stage with a micro phone.(A/N trusty old Brown to ruin things!)

"And the winner of this year's final Jam is.......... Ashley Tyler!!!" Brown called.

"Omg! Did he just call my name!?" Ashley said screamed

"Yeah" Nate shouted and pulled into a hug.

"Ashley?" Brown called from the stage.

"Oh right I better go" Ashley said walking onto the stage.

The lights were still bright and people were cheering loudly, extremely loudly.

"There is our superstar!" Brown said as Ashley walked up to him. "Here you are sun shine!" Brown smiled while giving Ashley the trophy.

"Thanks Brown she said hugging him. "And thanks to you guys!" Ashley shouted to the crowd.

The crowd cheered again as Ashley walked off stage. When she got back stage she was greeted with more cheers and smiles. Loads of people praised her and gave her compliments. She returned each one with a complement of her own. After all the fuss tied down a little people started to head to the party. Ashley was just getting her bag when a familiar voice said

"Well if it isn't the rising star Ashley"

Ashley jumped a little and turned round to see Nate, once again.

"And if it isn't already risen star Nate Black" Ashley joked.

Nate gasped "You better not be suggesting I'm not still rising in the star chain!"

"As if you could go higher in the star chain you are already at the top!" Ashley joked.

"Well... um... that's kind of true" Nate joked also.

"So are you going to the party?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was but I need to have a question answered first" Nate explained

"And what question is that?" Ashley asked.

"I think you know" Nate said grinning.

Ashley started to get distracted. Dam smile Ashley thought to herself.

"I do?" Ashley asked bringing herself back down to reality.

"You know about your song..." Nate started.

"Oh that, it's no big deal really, so do you want to get going now?" Ashley said trying to turn the conversation in another direction.

"Well if it's no big deal it won't matter if you tell me"

Ashley looked at her feet for a moment. "Well as I said I suppose you should know"

"Yes! So who is the lucky guy?" Nate asked stepping closer to Ashley.

"Um..." Ashley voice went really low almost UN hear able. "It's you"

"Me?" Nate asked obviously he heard her. Ashley nodded and still kept her eyes on the ground.

All of a sudden Nate's lips pressed them self against Ashley's. Ashley wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart both smiling.

"You wouldn't believe how long I wanted to do that" Nate said still smiling.

Ashley smiled. "Took you long enough!" She laughed.

"Well sorry I got shy!" Nate laughed back.

"Nate Black shy! Ok now I have seen everything!"

"Oh yeah well I bet you haven't seen... Jason poll dancing!"

"And you know this how?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok that just put a rough image in my head!"

Ashley gave a fake gasp "You are so sick minded!"

"Oh yeah sure..." Nate joked.

"Come on lets go to that party" Ashley said taking Nate's hand and starting to walk.

"You know I never thought I would be so lucky to be going out with me" Nate said to her as she was walking.

"And what makes you think we are dating?" Ashley asked.

"Because if we weren't I wouldn't do this" Nate said and then kissed her.

"Whoa! Nate finally did it!" Shane shouted from a tree.

"You idiot you just blew our cover!" Mitchie said who was sitting next to him in the tree.

"Cover? But we aren't in a bed" Jason said confused.

OK MAYBE THE LONGET CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE!!!

**please Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	17. Trees and Sheep

**OK THI IS FINAL JAM BUT IT IS NO WHERE NEAR THE END! NO THERE IS ALOT MORE COMING YOUR WAY! also before you read this I think you should listen to You belong with me by taylor swift.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

"Guys? Why are you in a tree?" Ashley asked.

"Oh well Shane and Mitchie wanted to see if Nate asked you out already so we waited up here for you guys to come" Jason said simply

"Ok I can't work with either of you in this kind of work can I?!" Mitchie asked angrily.

"That would be a no" Nate said for them.

"Um...guys how long have you been in that tree?" Ashley asked.

"Like 30 minutes! God you two are slow!" Shane shouted from the top of the tree.

"And how strong is that tree?" Ashley asked.

"I duno Jason picked it" Mitchie said.

"Wait I was meant to pick a strong tree?" Jason asked.

Like clockwork the tree started to slightly sway and crack a little.

"SHEEP!" Shane shouted as he jumped down. "Ok Mitchie you can jump into my arms!" Shane called up.

"O..O..Ok" Mitchie said shakily. "1...2...3!" Mitchie then jumped from the tree and landed in Shane's arms.

"Ok come on Jason your turn" Nate called up.

"But what about the birds?" Jason asked.

"JASON! JUMP!" Ashley shouted.

"Fine don't have a bird!" Jason said and he jumped down.

After Jason jumped off, the tree feel with a loud smash.

"What have you freaks done now?" Tess asked walking to the group Caitlyn following her.

"Hey Shane" She said in a flirty voice.

"Hey spas!" Shane said sarcasticly. Mitchie then giggled at that.

"You know Ashley I really thought better of you, but I guess the laughs on me. I mean you are hanging out with Mitchie for Christ sake. And Shane! Wait.... Ok I can understand Shane but Jason I mean come on! Oh but the really funny one is Nate. Did you know that you are just his rebound girl?"

"She is not!" Nate shouted.

"Shut up now as I was saying-

"Don't tell me to shut up! Just get out of here Tess!" Nate interrupted her.

"Its ok babe the cameras aren't around" Caitlyn said dirtily giving him a wink.

"Tess, Caitlyn come with me!" Ashley said walking off.

"Ok bye bye Shane, call me" Caitlyn said bitchily.

**OK I already know what is going to happen with the girls but you don't!! Ha ha don't worry you will find out in like 5 mins**

**please Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	18. I did warn you

**OK HERE I WHAT HAPPENED WITH AHLEY TE AND A PIED OF CAITLYN!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

**In Ashley's cabin.**

**"Ok what do you want Tess?" Ashley asked blankly.**

**"Well to be honest I want you to be something I can call my sister!"**

**Ashley was hurt by these words never had Tess been mean to her...well that was until this summer of course.**

**"You know mum was so embarrassed of you! And the reason dad left was because of you! And Nate is only using you! And the only reason you have friends is because of mum and me!" Tess spat at Ashley.**

**"Not to mention how fat you are!" Caitlyn added.**

**There were tears in Ashley's eyes but she wasn't going to give in. Not yet.**

**"Oh Tess you can talk! Do you know how embarrassed mum was of you last year, she still is! And you're just jealous that Nate actually asked me out and not you! And you are trying to tell me about friends! Have you seen yourself lately! Oh and Caitlyn you couldn't even fit into my Pink jacket and that was too big for me!" Ashley spat back.**

**"You fucking bitch!" Caitlyn said and slapped her.**

**"You are so stupid Ashley!" Tess laughed as Caitlyn started to beat Ashley up.**

**"Stop it Caitlyn! I don't want to hurt you!" Ashley screamed.**

**"Oh yeah like you could hurt me!" Caitlyn laughed.**

**Ashley then snapped, after all she did warn her. Ashley then did a back flip out of Caitlyn's grasped and kicked her in the back with full force. Caitlyn went flying to the other side of the room. **

**"Ahhhh!" she screamed.**

**Caitlyn laid on the other side of the room in tears. **

**"I did warn you" Ashley said and limped out the room.**

**Meanwhile with the other guys.**

**"Ok she is taking too long!" Nate said angrily while walking up and down the room**

**"Calm down dude I know she is your girlfriend but still" Shane said trying to calm him from his bed with Mitchie sat next to him.**

**"You really care for her don't you?" Mitchie asked.**

**Nate stopped in dead track and turned round so he was looking Mitchie in the eye.**

**"I would die for her" He said truthfully.**

**"Aww that's so sweet! Hey Shane would you die for me?" Mitchie asked Shane.**

**"Of course! I would Mitch!"**

**"Um...Guys is someone going to die?" Jason asked.**

**"No Jason no one is going to die" Mitchie said calmly.**

**"Guys I'm going to go see if she is ok" Nate said walking to the door.**

**"Ok dude but if they are having a sisterly moment don't disturb them. **

**plaese Comment and review**

**OK O THERE YOU HAVE IT! guys I am running low on ideas so please help me out!**

**pinkie maz x**


	19. Calm down I can't calm down!

**OK here is another piece of this amazing story only joking but seriously here it is...**

**xAshley Tylerx**

****

Ashley was limping up to where the party was (Yeah Caitlyn can hit pretty hard.)

When she pumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Omg Ashley I'm so sorry are you ok?" Ella asked.

Ashley winced has Ella helped her stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. So where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Oh well since the party is nearly finished I thought I should go and pack, Peggy is still there though" Ella said.

"Ok thanks Elly" Ashley said and continued limping.

"Hey Ashley!" Ella called.

"Ye?"

"You are limping"

"Oh um...well looks like I landed pretty hard then"

"Again sorry bye"

"Ok bye Ella"

"Omg Ashley there you are" Nate said jogging up to her. "Have you been wondering this whole time?"

"Oh no" Ashley said.

"How did it go with Tess?" Nate asked concerned.

"If I tell you do you promise not to get angry?" Ashley asked.

"Omg what did they do!" Nate asked.

Ashley was finding it very painful to stand right now and the pain was slowly creeping onto her face.

"Can we sit down and talk about this?" Ashley asked the pain slightly in her tone.

"Oh yeah of course" Nate said they went into the Mess room (a/n I found out what it was called hurray!).

"So what happened?" Nate asked when they were sat at a table with some water.

"Well T...Tes...Tess shouted at me" Ashley stuttered in tears. "She was saying how...I...WA...Was the reason my dad left and....and..." Ashley couldn't go on she burst into tears.

Nate sat next to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Ashley you are not to blame for your dad walking out on you; it was his mistake not yours and you shouldn't have to pay the price either." Nate said rocking her as she cried on his chest.

"I'm sure that Tess doesn't mean what she said it was just her on a rage roll that's all"

Ashley sniffed and looked at Nate "Thank you Nate but I haven't told you the worst part"

"What's the worst part?" Nate asked then he noticed a bruise on Ashley's arm

"Um...Ash what happened to your arm?" Nate asked.

"That's part of the worst part" Ashley said looking down.

"Wait did Tess do this to you!" Nate asked angry.

Ashley looked down and shock her head.

"Ashley don't lie to me! Did Tess do this?" Nate asked.

"Tess didn't" Ashley said bitterly. "Caitlyn did though"

"WHAT!!" Nate shouted and jumped up making Ashley fall a little. Ashley stood up, and winced.

"Nate calm down" Ashley said leaning on the table.

"CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!!" Nate shouted.

"Nate please it's not like she didn't get hurt either!" Ashley said now sitting on the table.

"Argh! That doesn't matter right now what matters is if you are ok"

"I'm fine just sore" Ashley winced. Nate walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's the last time you are left alone with Tess and Caitlyn" he whispered.

"Agreed" Ashley whispered back.

**OK what did you guys think? Also tashi has inspired me to join another character to this story and so be watching out for a very um...diffrent person! lol well I couldn't leave JAson loveless now could I?**

**plaese Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	20. It's daddy princess!

**Right here is another part of my story and I am so happy that people are actually reading this thing but I duno I might stop if people don't like it so please tell me if you do.**

**xAshley Tylerx**

"You know you can stay at my house with me, Shane and Jason our mum won't mind (A/N the whole they are brothers they just don't want the press to know) and you could have your own room" Nate said while walking hand in hand with Ashley to where the others were.

"Nate it's fine really plus if I have any trouble you will be the first one I call well that is unless the evil elves get me cause well since they can read minds they would know that I am about to call you so they would take my phone away, Omg Nate! What if they steal the Oreos of the face of this planet wait does this planet even have a face? Omg what if it a really ugly face like Vennsa Ann Hudgens?!?" Ashley went on.

"Ok...sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you..."

"Well if you didn't then you wouldn't know anything about Ben and jerry's ice cream or about-

"I get it Ash!" Nate said stopping Ashley in mid speech.

"Also with the whole school thing...Omg are we you know like going public?" Ashley asked Nate.

"Ashley I don't mind I mean I would prefer to show the whole world that I'm with the best girl in the world but if you don't want to I'm sure I will cope"

"Ok are you sure? I mean the press can be pretty annoying and what if people make hate videos about me on YouTube!?!" Ashley asked panicked.

"Then you don't watch them Ash just remember that they would all love to be you"

"Oh yes because having a bitchy sister is every little girls dream" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Well you never know..."

Ashley's phone then went off.

I'm a Barbie girl,

In a Barbie world,

Life in-

"Hello?" Ashley asked into her pink something phone.

"Hello is this Ashley Tyler?"

"Erm...Yes who is this?" Ashley asked putting the phone on loud speaker so Nate could here.

"It's daddy princess"

Ashley then dropped her phone but luckily since Nate as these like Ninja moves he managed to catch it.

"I have no farther" Ashley said into the phone Nate as now holding for here.

"I know you must hate me but please princess I really want to see you again" Her farther pleaded down the phone.

"And why do you want to all of a sudden meet me now you had like 15 fricking years!" Ashley said angrily.

"I know princess but please doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Well..." Ashley said considering it.

"Ashley he is right" Nate said from beside her.

"Ok but I don't want to meet you alone can I bring someone with me?" Ashley asked.

"Yes of course! And I will bring my daughter apple" He said happily down the phone.

"Apple?" Ashley asked. Nate chuckled next to her and she nudge him in the ribs.

"Oh yes Apple is my daughter, so she is your half sister"

"Well where and when do you want to meet?" Ashley asked.

"How about Starbucks in Westlane?"

"Ok is that a very crowed place?" Ashley asked since if it was everyone would be wanting to talk to Nate.

"Actually no it's not in fact it is going to be closing down soon"

"Ok we will meet there tomorrow at 12 bye"

"Bye princess"

Ashley then hang up the phone. "Well it looks like you are going to meet my dad Nate"

**Ok so Ashley's dad is back and NAte is going to meet him and you guys are going to meet Apple Berry! but that might be in 3 more chaptars.**

**plaese Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	21. No your not! Yes I am!

**Hey guys this is some more of my story about Ashley Tyler (cheese I'm running out of things to put up here)**

**xAshley Tylerx**

Ashley was in her cabin packing the last of her bags when Tess, Peggy, Ella and sadly Caitlyn walked in.

"Ashley!" Ella said and run up to her and gave her a hug. "I am going to miss you so much!" Ella said when they pulled apart.

"I will miss you to Elly!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" Peggy said and hugged both the girls.

There was a knock on the door and Tess got it.

"Oh hey Nate" Tess said in a flirty voice.

Nate paid no attention to her and walked in and up to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley" He said happily and kissed her. Tess scowled at them. Caitlyn glared at Ashley and Peggy and Ella went back to packing.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Oh yeah let me just get my bags" Ashley said and walked over to her bag and picked up three bags and a suitcase.

"What do you mean is she ready?" Tess asked.

"I was asking if she was ready because the limo is here" Nate said while taking two of Ashley's bags.

"Wait she isn't going with you!" Tess said angrily.

"See Tess that's where you are wrong. Do you really think I'm going to sit in a limo with you for over five hours! I don't think so I don't even want you in my life anymore and you want to know another thing if my meeting with dad goes well I am so moving in with him!" Ashley said heading to the door with Nate.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Tess screamed.

"Yes I am! And you can't do anything about that!" Ashley shouted back.

"Argh!"

"Come on Nate let's go!" Ashley said as they opened the door.

"Bye Ashley!" Ella and Peggy said.

"Bye Ella, bye Peggy"

"I can't believe her who is she to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Ashley moaned while she was walking to the limo with Nate.

"You know what Tess is like she likes to think she has power over people"

"Yeah I realised" Ashley said sarcastically.

Nate chuckled and Ashley giggled slightly.

"And you are sure you don't want to stay with me?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure Nate and I don't think I would be able to stay sane living with Jason" She laughed.

"I still don't know how I do it"

**Ok this was just a little random part of the story just showing that cmp is over...**

**plaese Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**


	22. Home sweet home and first hit

**Well guys I am smiling my hhead off right now! I signed into my msn and I had loads of reviews!!!! I'm so happy! and I have been added as favrite authers, this is some peoples fave storis!! omg thank you guys soooooooooooooo much!**

**xAshley Tylerx**

****

Home sweet home

Ashley, Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Jason were in the limo and well as I'm sure you can guess Jason was being an Idiot and talking about random things.

"All I'm saying is how do we know that Flies aren't obese mosquitoes!" Jason said to the group.

"Jason where do you get all these crazy ideas from?"Shane asked.

"Well some are from my imagination but others are from the good elves" Jason said as if it was obvious.

"Aww look" Mitchie said pointing to Ashley and Nate who were sleeping. Ashley was lying on Nate's chest and he had his arm around her.

"Oh man now Twinkle is asleep who will believe my theories!" Jason mumbled.

Mitchie yawned and then rested her head on Shane and then closed her eyes.

"Oh great now even cheddar cheese is gone!"

"Jason shh..." Shane said as his eyes slowly shut.

"Well who would have thought travailing in a limo sitting down was so tiring!" Jason mumbled to himself.

The limo pulled up at a giant mansion.

"Looks like we are here" The driver called.

"Huh?" Ashley asked sleepily waking up Nate.

Nate rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked sleepily.

"We are at Lady Ashley's house" The driver called.

"Why is it every driver calls me Lady Ashley?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah shouldn't it be Lady Twinkle?" Jason asked.

"Sorry I asked" Ashley said knowing that she had started Jason on another theory.

"Well I better go" Ashley said stepping out of the limo followed by Nate.

"Let me help you with those" Nate said as Ashley picked up some bags and the driver got her suitcase.

The three walked up to the door the driver said his fare well to Ashley and left the two alone.

"So what time do you want me to come tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"How about half eleven?" Ashley said.

"Yeah ok see you then" Nate said walking off.

Ashley did that little cough that always get attention (A/N Oh god I can only hope you know what I mean!)

"Yes?" He asked teaselling knowing that he was meant to kiss her.

"Don't you need to give me something?" She asked.

"No..." He said with a grin.

"Nate!" Ashley said in a whinny voice.

"Only joking Ash" He said and then he kissed her. They stood at the door making out for about 5minutets until a loud

"BEEP" came from the car.

"Um...I better go" Nate said shyly.

"Yeah you better"

"Bye Ash" he said and kissed her again then walked back to the limo.

"Bye Nate!" he called after him. He turned round and waved.

Ashley then unlocked the door and stepped inside the big lonely mansion.

Ashley sighed "Home sweet home"

First hit

Ashley took her bags to her room. When she opened the door to her room she was pretty shocked to see her mother sitting on her pink fluffy bed.

"There you are darling! Where is your sister?" T.G asked.

"I don't know I got dropped off here by Nate" Ashley said putting her bags into a corner.

"Well Tess told me how mean you were being at camp and I have no other choice but to punish you" T.G said simply standing up.

"I was mean to her! Mum she was the one who has mean to me!" Ashley said her voice raising.

"You call me T.G not mum!" T.G shouted.

"But you are my mum! And a pathetic one at that!" Ashley shouted back.

"How dare you!" T.G shouted and slapped Ashley (A/N every one seems to be hitting Ashley these days)

Ashley put her hand to her cheek but she only let one tear fall.

"You know I feel ashamed just to be a Tyler, I wish dad had taken me with him" Ashley said coldly.

"Your farther didn't want you that's why he left; he will never want someone like you!" T.G laughed.

"Oh yeah that's why he wants to meet me tomorrow" Ashley said sarcastically.

"He what!!!!" T.G yelled.

"You heard me he wants to meet me tomorrow and I'm going!" Ashley yelled back anger in her eyes.

"Some daughter you are!" T.G shouted like a child.

"Some mother you are!" Ashley shot back.

"Get out of my sight!" T.G shouted.

"Well this is my room!" Ashley snapped back.

"Well don't expect any help from me ever!" T.G yelled walking to the door.

"When have I ever wanted help from you?" Ashley said in a low tone.

T.G just kept walking.

**Right I added to chapters together because some people said I should do longer chaps so your wish is kind of come true :P also guys if there is any thing you want to see in this chapter or just things you want to be mentioned I won't mind**

**plaese Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**

**P.S**

**You guys are starting to 'Rock my ocks off'**


	23. Dont come crying to me were going to die

**Right guys this is my second chapter I have added today freshly written lol! wait should I be laughing at my own lame jokes.....**

**xAshley Tylerx**

****

Don't come crying to me

Ashley woke up at 9:00 am in the morning and she got into the shower. Once she was done showering she found some jeans and a grey top with Mickey Mouse on the front.

Ashley sat at her dressing table and started to straighten her hair when she turned her head to the right she saw a massive red slap mark on her cheek.

"Crap" She said out loud. Ashley then looked in her makeup bag and found some foundation. She then started to put it on. Once Ashley was finished getting ready she headed down stairs and into the kitchen only to see Tess eating some toast at the table.

Tess looked up at Ashley.

"Um...hey Ashley" She said quietly.

"Tess" Ashley said and walked past her to the fridge and started to pour a cup of orange juice.

"I'm sorry Ashley" Tess said standing up.

"That's great let's pretend you didn't laugh when I was being beaten" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ash you know I had a right to be mad at you" Tess said walking up to Ashley.

"Oh really Tess go on tell me what was your so called right!"

"One you became friends with Mitchie my enemy and then you steal Nate!"

"Mitchie did nothing to you and I can't help it if I fell in love!"

"In love is that seriously what you think you have with him!"

"Yes!"

Tess laughed harshly. "Can you remind me why I was even trying to apologize?"

"I really don't know Tess it properly is part of one of your plans!"

"Whatever go off with Nate and when you get heartbroken don't come crying to me!"

After Ashley heard that she got her juice and stormed off then came back got a packet of Oreos then left.

We are going to die!

"So you are sure you want to do this?" Nate asked Ashley while they were sitting in the car.

"Yes, everyone deserves a second chance" Ashley said determined.

"Ok then let's go" Nate said getting out of the car and holding the door open for her.

"I am so glad that he chose this place it's like nearly deserted" Ashley said as they walked into Starbucks.

"Same here so um...I wonder where they are in here?" Nate asked sarcastically because there was only to people who didn't work there sitting down.

One of them was a very chubby man with brown eyes and dark brown poufy hair with a bold patch and the other was a young girl who was very tall and thin with electric blue hair and emerald green eyes. (A/N all the credit goes to TashLOVE for making this character)

"Oh my goodness is that my princess!" The man said walking up to Ashley.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me" He said with hope in his voice. Ashley then hugged him tightly.

"You still hug the same" She said when they were hugging, they then pulled apart.

"But you were only one" He said a little shocked that she would remember such a thing.

"I know but a child can never forget a dad's touch" She said smiling.

"Oh and who is this fine chap, wait a sec your Nate Black aren't you?" Ashley's dad asked.

"Ye that's me and who are you? I mean of course your Ashley's dad but what is your name?" He asked.

"Oh I'm Fredrick Berry" He said happily "Oh do come sit down" He said walking to there table.

"This is my daughter Apple Berry" He said proudly.

"Hello" She said cheerily.

"Hey I'm Nate" Nate said just as cheery

"And I'm Ashley" Ashley said sitting next to Nate.

The group happily talked for a while, even though it was a tad awkward for Ashley with her farther.

"Well Ashley it was great seeing you maybe we should get together another time" Apple said, there was something about that girl that made you want to listen to her and get to know her, kind of like Jason.

"I would love to and I would love to see you again dad" Ashley said smiling she was very glad that she went out today even though she might of preferred to sit at home and eat Oreos while Googleing on Google.

"Well we better be off I think the evil elves are coming here soon" Apple said standing up.

"Evil elves?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not all elves are good you know" Apple said waving and walking out the door.

"Bye princess" Ashley's dad said-

"Oi Hey you!"

"Um...yes Apple?"

"You know he's my dad to!"

"Yes Apple but the readers know Ashley better"

"Well I will send the evil elves on you then!"

"Whoah Apple no need to do that how about I use both your names?"

"Oh ok then bye"

"Bye Apple now where was I?....Oh yes I remember"

"Bye princess" Ashley's and APPLE'S dad said.

"Well he seems nice" Nate said to Ashley as they were sitting at the table.

"Yea he does and you know what else I think?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"That I look incredibly hot today?"

"Well that's one thing but I was more talking about Apple seems almost perfect for Jason!"

"Oh my god she is a perfect match for Jason! Oh god now there are two birdhouse lovers, two freaks, two nail flinging weirdoes! What are we going to do?!?!?!"

"First I think we should remain calm........Oh my god we are going to die!!!

**So guys the meeting went good so you are properly thinking that all the drama is done? well not yet! I am trying to think of a tragic way to split Ashley and Nate up so this is going to be a little contest you might win your own character in the story or maybe a story written in faveour of you! possibly both! so you better get me them ideas**

**plaese Comment and review**

**pinkie maz x**

**P.S**

**You guys are starting to 'Rock my ocks off'**


	24. AN tragic news! must read!

**Omg guys I have the worst news!!! I think I might be suffering from writters block!! I can't think of a way to break Ashley and Nate up!!! I have thought about, even started wriiting about when they see each other after the break up!!! OMG guys I need your help!! please give me some ideas please!!!!! or it might be then end og my story Ashley Tyler so please...................**

**I need your thoughts and what better way to send them other than in a review and just so you know the comp is still on so do you want your own character to be put into this story AND a story wriiten bout who ever, whatever you want!!! written by me!?! if you do you better get thinking, I know I am!!!**

**Pinkie maz!**

**Now is the time to review!**


	25. So its a date?

**OK I think I might still have writters block but thnks to Tashi and ELIZABETH I have the perfect way of breaking the two up....**

So it's a date?

Ashley was at her house and talking to Apple on IM, her and Apple really connected and were like immediately best friends!

Ashley then laughed because Apple was going on about the evil elves and all that stuff when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said down the phone.

"Hey beautiful" Nate said down the phone for some reason Ashley could swear he was smiling.

"Hey Nate what's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing....well I was wondering if you would want to go out for dinner tonight at like 7ish?" Nate asked nervously Ashley still had that affect on him.

"YES! I mean I would like to..." Ashley burst out.

"Cool so it's a date?" Nate asked.

"Yeah so what restraint are we going to?" Ashley asked currishly down the phone.

"Well I was thinking Le Marge"

"Yeah ok so be at my house at 7 ok?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Ok bye" 

"Bye" Nate said about to hang up the phone.

"WAIT!" Ashley shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I love you"

"Phew that's a relive because I think I might just love you too"

Ashley giggled "Ok bye"

"See you tonight" Nate said hanging up.

Nate grinned to himself.

"Aww Nate Bates in love!" Jason teased.

Shane then started making kissei faces at Nate.

"Like you're not with Mitchie!" Nate said red in the cheeks.

"Well- Shane was about to say something when Nate's phone went off.

"Hello?" Nate asked walking out of the room.

"Hey Nate um..It's me Katherine" A shy girl said down the phone, this shy girl just happened to be Nate's ex girlfriend.

Nate was shocked to hear her voice again and everything from his memory vanished completely.

"Hey!"

"Um...Nate I really need to talk to you" Kathy said shyly (A/N Kathy is her nic name)

"Yeah sure of course when?" Nate asked.

"Ummm..How about seven at naughty monkeys?" 

"Yeah sure see you then" Nate said forgetting about his and Ashley's plans.

"Ok! Thanks Nate bye"

"Yeah bye"

Nate then hang up and went upstairs to find something to where.

6:45 Ashley's house.

"So how do I look Apple?" Ashley asked her half sister on webcam, showing her the Black Knee length dress she was wearing with matching Black stilettos.

"Omg you look fab! Oh look out an evil elf is jumping on your bed!" Apple said looking at Ashley's bed that was covered in outfits she didn't want to wear.

Ashley sighed " Let me get my goggles" Ashley then turned the webcam away, then cleared her bed and said "You better go to Caitlyn's house or I will call um....Apple!"

A couple of minutes later Ashley turned the webcam back around.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much! Now isn't Nate meant to be picking you up like now?" Apple asked.

"Yeah he is so I better go bye!" Ashley said waving.

"Bye and let the force be with you oh and the gummy bears!" Apple said turning of the webcam.

Ashley then signed out laughing at her friend's dorkyness. 

Ashley went down stairs and sat down on the couch smiling waiting for her prince who would never show....

**Ok so now you know what might happen and just so you know I don't plan on spliting them up for ever but they need to have at least one break up so if there is anything you want to see in the next chapters please tell em like for example You want someone to watch spongebob or you want a speacail guest star to be in the story I don't know!**

**Please coment and Review or I will have a friend send evil evles on you!**

**Pinkie maz!!! xox**


	26. Ice cream and Oreos and tears

**Ok so this is where the drama beguins.........**

It was now 7:45 and still no sign of Nate.

Ashley got up and went to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice (A/N it's not a glass of blended Apple just normal apple juice as in the fruit!)

She then sat back down on the couch. She looked t her phone to see if Nate had sent anything but no nothing Ashley sent which must of been the 100reth text message saying.

Sorry but I'm too tired to wait up for you, I know there must be good reason why you didn't show.

Ash x

Ashley sighed.

"So where's that prince of yours?" Tess asked from behind her.

Ashley jumped slightly and then turned round.

"Well I'm not quite sure maybe something just popped up, I'm going to go to my room" Ashley said going up the stairs.

Meanwhile....

"Omg I can't remember the last time I had this much fun" Cathy said as her ginger hair blew in the wind.

"Me neither!" Nate said smiling he didn't know why but all the old feelings he had for Cathy started to come back to him.

Cathy then all of a sudden kissed Nate and well Nate didn't exactly pull away he kissed her back, he didn't mean to but as I said all the old feelings were coming back.

The two were making out when.

Snap!

Both of them pulled away to see a photographer.

"Um..I better go" Nate said.

It was now a Saturday morning and there was a ring on Ashley's doorbell.

Ashley got up sleepily and answered the door.

"Mitchie?" She asked when she saw Mitchie standing there in her PJ's with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, some Oreos, news paper, a very full bag and a magazine.

"Oh god you haven't seen it" Mitchie said walking into the house.

"Seen what?" Ashley asked.

"We should go to your room" Mitchie said.

Ashley then took Mitchie's bag and the Oreos.

"Sure I will meet you up there let me get some bowls, drinks and spoons.

"Yeah ok"

Ashley then got all the things she needed and went to her room to see what looked like a minie sleepover.

"Ok who died?" Ashley asked sitting across from Mitchie on her been bag chairs.

"Erm..No one but I think you should see this..." Mitchie said handing Ashley the daily post and right on the front cover was Nate kissing some random girl.

Ashley's heart stopped beating at that point. Her eyes started to water as she read.

"Nate Black was seen kissing his ex – girlfriend Catherine outside a local Milkshake shop, this event accoutred yesterday at 7:59. We don't want to be in the same room when is current girlfriend Ashley see's this!"

"I'm so sorry Ash" Mitchie said getting up and hugging Ashley as she cried.

"Thank god you came!" Ashley said.

"And I came pre-pared" She said getting out everything.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Ashley said getting up and going into the bathroom.

She then got out her phone and dialled an all too familiar number. 

"Hey this is Nate I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message after the beep"

BEEP

"N....Nate I c...Can't believe..You did this to me....I..I thought you" Ashley then chocked on her tears but continued. "I honestly thought you...Loved me....But I guess I've been wrong before....Bye....Nate...don't bother phoning I want pick up the phone" Ashley said crying and hang up the phone and switched it off.

Ashley then went back to her room and did what all girls did when their heart was Brocken she put on a sad film and got some ice cream and Oreos! But it did help alot more with Mitchie there to help her.

* * *

Nate was at home and he was trying to find any way of getting contact to Ashley he had tried her phone like % million times, went to her house ten times he even went to her school!.

"My god what have I done!" Nate shouted as he through his phone at the wall.

"Well you just through your phone at the wall" Jason said once again stating the obvious.

Nate then sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked sadly.

"Dude there is nothing you can do I mean you kissed another girl when you were meant to be on a date with her" Shane answered.

"Argh!" Nate said stressed "I'm going back to her house this time it has to work!"

Nate rang the bell on the giant mansion. Oh cheese please let her listen to me Nate thought to himself.

And to Nate's shock Ashley opened the door.

"Oh my god what the hell do you want?!?" Ashley asked.

"I am so sorry Ashley I didn't mean to – Nate began but Ashley cut him off.

"It just happened"

"Yes! Ashley please you have got to believe me!"

"Well to be honest I don't need you anymore" Ashley lied.

"Wait what?" Nate asked hurt.

"Didn't your thick brain hear me? I don't need you anymore so you can just go"

"Wait are you telling me you used me?"

"Well look who's a genius!" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Why did you use me?" Nate asked really hurt now.

"Well it was my plan from the start really you see I made you fall in love with me and you being in love with me makes me famous since I'm going out with Nate Black! So I was then going to end it by saying that we just aren't working out, but you cheating on me just got me so much more Fame!" she lied and saying all of that then seeing Nate's face was killing her.

"I can't believe it you would actually be that cold to me?" He asked in shock.

"Yep!" Ashley lied once again.

"So everything we had was fake?"

"Yep right down to the 'I think I love you' " Ashley said harshly.

Nate didn't say anything he just turned around and walked off with his heart crushed and a tear slid down his cheek and here is another thing you should know about Nate Black.

Nate Black cries for no one.

**Aww how sad did you guys think it was sad? did you even like it? please tell me!!**

**Pritty please with a cherry and SPRINKLES ontop Review!!!**

**From none other than PINKIE MAZ xox**


	27. Omg its Ashley!

**Ok I so I think the revies I'm getting are possitive so I will carry on with this story but if the reviews stop well I think I would stop writting this story!**

Ashley was sitting in her room on Sunday and was lost in thought.

Right so how do I get Mitchie to hate me? Ashley asked herself.

Now if you are wondering why Ashley wanted her friends to hate her it was because she was going to have to turn into another version of Tess because it hurt too much and after that day with Nate she had refused to love someone or cry in front of someone, Ashley didn't want to get hurt so she decided that building an ice wall would be the best thing to stop herself from being hurt .

I could use the same thing as I did with Nate but say that I was only friends with her because I pitied her, yeah that would work! Ashley thought.

Ashley then got out her phone and rang up Mitchie.

"Omg thank god you called Ash is it true did you really just use Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"He's not the only one I just wanted to phone to say that I'm done with all of you and the only reason why I was friends with you was out of pity so anyways we are not friends anymore! Oh I almost forgot Toodles!" Ashley said hanging up the phone.

Then after Ashley was done she heard clapping.

"Well done sis good show!" Tess said from the doorway.

Ashley just looked down.

"If it helps after a while pretending to hate people becomes a bit easier" Tess said sitting next to Ashley.

"But the key is to make sure no one sees you cry"

"Yeah I know Tess now I am going to the shop to get some hair dye"

"Going blonde?" Tess asked.

Ashley nodded and then left.

Once Ashley was out of the house she called Apple, Ashley deicide that Apple could still be her friend.

"Hey Apple I did it" Ashley said down the phone.

"Omg how did she take it?" Apple asked.

"No idea I hang up before she even had a chance to say anything" Ashley said walking down the road.

"Ash can you remind me why you are doing this?"

"It's so I don't get hurt yeah call me selfish or whatever but Mitchie is just another connection to Nate and well it hurts"

"Ok Ash well I got to go SpongeBob is coming round to help me with the evil elves"

"Ok then..." Ashley said not wanting to hear any more "bye"

"Chow" Apple said and then hang up the phone.

Ashley was about to go into the shop when.

"Omg its Ashley! Tell us about you and Nate" A random person said "Are you still going out?" Said another and many random other questions.

There were also flashing lights going off. Ashley smiled at the cameras and went into the shop got what she needed and jogged home.

* * *

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away ok only joking it was about five blocks away but still....

"She did what!!!" Shane shouted pissed off by the news Nate brought.

"Do I have to tell you a seventh time!? She used me!" Nate said sadly.

"But Twinkle wouldn't..." Jason said very confused of Ashley's actions.

"Hate to tell you this but she used all of us, but you have to give her some respect she a fucking good actress!" Shane said getting more pissed.

"Guys please don't fight over this" Nate said from the couch looking down at the floor.

"Nate you can't just pretend you're ok with it!" Shane said his voice lowering.

"Your right Shane I'm not ok with it! But it was my fault for falling for it and my fault I kissed Katherine! Ok?!?"

Shane sighed and looked to Jason hoping he had something to say. Jason noticed the look Shane was giving him.

"So does anyone want an egg sandwich?" Jason asked dumbly.

**Ok so is the story a bit more clearer? if not send me a message and I will try explain and I am keeping my promise of having spongbob you guys wanted it so you guys can have it :)**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please **

**Review!!!!!! and tell me what you want to see in other chapters...**

**Pinkie maz!**


	28. I'm not going!

**Ok I was meant to add this chapter with the other one but um..well as you can tell that didn't work so this is very tiny chapter. I think the next chapter I do will be in camp.**

"You know Tess I don't think I am going to go to camp this year" Ashley said straitening her blonde hair. Yep Ashley went blonde and also has straight hair now.

"WHAT!?!" Tess said from next to her she was doing her makeup.

"I don't think I can handle it..." Ashley sighed.

"Well if you don't go then they will know that you do care and then you will end up hurt and so will they!" Tess said annoyed.

"But what if I burst out in tears?" 

"Then you cover it up saying that you just got a txt with bad news of a family member dying. 

Ashley breathed in and then thought about going back to camp.

"I suppose I need it for my future.... So yeah I will go but promise you will be there for me!"

"I promise" Tess lied.

"So Shane will you boys be coming to camp?" Brown asked Shane on the phone.

"Well we should be, but we are struggling to convince Nate to come..."Shane sighed.

"Well I'm sure you would be, you know I honestly didn't think she was that kind of girl. Well even I can get fooled sometimes well see you in a bit Shane bye" Brown said hanging up the phone.

"Jason to you really think I'm going to go!?!?" Nate said angrily this was the 10th time Jason asked him in the last.......well to be honest ten minutes. 

"Yes!, you are in the band and the band is going to camp rock!" Jason said making a verily good point, wait a sec this is Jason I'm writing about right!!!

Jason then did his little look that no one can say no to.

"Argh! Fine I'll go!" Nate cracked he couldn't say no to Jason in fact I don't think any one can.

"So connect three are going to camp?" Shane asked.

"Obviously" Jason said in his know it all voice that he could rarely use.

**Ok so plese review and tell me if you want to see anything..**

**Pinkie maz!**


	29. I thought you promissed

**_Ok so this chapter is set in camp for Ashley's second year...._**

**Ashley was once again at camp rock but this time it wasn't going to be happy and sun shine.**

This summer will be the hardest summer of her life she will have to be just like her sister Tess to hide the true broken Ashley.

After the break up with Nate she started to date this guy named Harry but he wasn't the best kind of boyfriend always cheating then saying sorry.

And Ashley was feed up of it.

"Lady Ashley where in your cabin would you like me to put your bags?" The driver asked.

"On my bed will be fine!" Ashley snapped.

Ashley then walked to where the stage is for camp fire jam because this is where very one meets up.

"Omg Ashley!" Both Peggy and Ella screamed.

"Hey girls" Ashley said.

"Ok campers who is ready for a whole summer of MUSIC!?!" Shane said into the micro phone making people scream in response.

"Ok well we are going to kick off with a song from our new album!" He continued.

Then both Jason and Nate came onto the stage Ashley felt a huge ache in her heart from just seeing Nate it felt like someone had just took her heart out put it through a shredder then into a blender then chucked it into a fire (A/N yeah it really hurt)

"Um...I have got to go um... I need to speak to huh Harry" Ashley lied with tears coming to her eyes.

Ashley then run to the lake once she was out of view. She sat down and then cried. Ashley cried and cried and then once again cried.

"So you getting your tears out now?" Tess asked sitting next to her sister.

Ashley nodded her head.

"It...It...J...Ju..Just..Hurts" She cried.

"I know but we have to hide it"

"I will Tess" Ashley said she was determined not to break or be seen weak after all their mum would say it's an imperfection.

"Ok so do you want to go back now?" Tess asked.

"Hold on" Ashley said pulling out her makeup kit. Once Ashley was done you couldn't even tell she had been crying.

I thought you promised.

Both girls slipped back into the crowd and went up to the front next to Peggy and Ella.

"Ok so there will still be the same workshops as last summer everything is the same but it just awesome- er. So if you have any trouble

e don't be shy to ask now if you would like to head off to your workshops" Brown said into the mic and people began to split up.

"I have dance what do you guys have?" Ashley asked.

"Same here" Ella said.

"I have a singing workshop" Peggy said.

"I have a singing workshop to! So let's meet at lunch ok?" Tess asked.

"Yeah ok" Ella and Peggy said.

Ashley was distracted though she couldn't help but look at Nate. She then looked back at the girls.

"Come on Ella" She said walking off.

"Ok right let's start off with a simple routine, copy me" Shane said to the group.

Everyone got into their places.

"1.....2.....3 and go!" The group then started to do a very complicated dance.

After a spin Mitchie fell over.

"Omg Mitchie you ok?" Shane asked worried.

"HA she can't even do a spin well guess some people really do have clown feet" Ashley said with a fake laugh making everyone else laugh is well apart from Mitchie's friends.

"Ashley! Come with me now!" Shane said heading to the door.

Once they were outside...

"What the hell happened to you Ashley?!?" Shane asked angrily.

Ashley was going to answer when.

"Oh Shane glad I caught you I need to- oh um..." Nate said noticing Ashley was with Shane.

"Get you cheek to this planner out for our lessons" Nate continued awkwardly he couldn't stand just being near her when all he could think of doing was to hug her tight and not let her go.

"Okay thanks dude" Shane said taking the planner from him.

"Ok cya Shane" Nate said walking off.

"Oh right what the hell happened to you Ashley!?!" Shane said remembering what they were talking about.

Ashley again was going to answer when her phone went off.

"Argh! Get it" Shane said.

"Hello?.....you're not sorry......don't lie to me.....you know I can't do this anymore you're not sorry this is over bye!" Ashley said hanging up the phone and switching it off.

"Right so are you going to answer my question now?" Shane asked.

"Shane I have to go" Ashley said feeling the tears come to her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere till you answer my question"

"Shane!"

"Answer me!"

"You really want to know what happened to me!?!"

"Yes!"

"Nothing OK I'm just not acting anymore!!" Ashley lied

"So last summer that was all an act?" Shane asked.

"Yep!" Ashley lied.

Shane just stared at her. "So you did that to Nate for no reason?" He asked.

"I did to him!! Don't you mean he did to me!!"

"Nate didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yeah sure it was my entire fault! Now can I go!?!" She said harshly and then she remembered the picture, she hated that picture more than anyone could ever know.

"Yeah go..." Shane sighed knowing that she wasn't going to give in.

Ashley then walked off she looked behind her only to see no one there. Ashley was used to having no one there any more it no longer came as a shock to her.

Ashley stood there for a moment wondering what she should do.

Then she remembered how Mitchie had to work in the kitchen.

"I will do her shift for her!" Ashley said out loud.

Ashley then went up to the kitchen and knocked on the door.

"Oh Ashley how can I help you?" Corrie asked.

"Oh well I had some spare time and I was wondering if I could do some of Mitchie's time?"

"Oh aren't all campers meant to be at their workshops?" Corrie asked.

"Oh well I was sent out of mine" Ashley kind of lied she was sent out but she didn't know if it was permanent.

"Well in that case I'm sure she will appreciate that" Corrie said letting Ashley in.

"Why don't you start putting the chips and stuff like that into bowls?"

"Ok sure" Ashley said washing her hands.

Ashley had been helping out for about an hour now.

"Hey corrie" Ashley recognized Nate's voice.

"Oh hello Nate are you here for Ash- Corrie stopped when she saw Ashley doing the signs for no like shaking her head waving her hands.

"How can I help you?" She corrected herself.

"I need some bottles of water for my workshop" Nate said unaware of Ashley's presence.

"Ok I will get them" Corrie then left.

Ashley hide down the side of the counter hoping that she wouldn't get seen she was slowly edging to the door when the other door opened making her jump and dropping a spoon.

"One sec Jason, Is anyone in here?" Nate asked.

Ashley tried to remember what Mitchie did. She dumped her head in flour now I remember.

Ashley then thought about all the mess that would cause and how that would ruin her hair.

"Hello? We can hear you" Nate said walking around a bit.

"Maybe it's mice" Jason said randomly.

Ashley then got up off the floor.

"Ashley?" Nate asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you here aren't you two high class for this place?" Nate asked.

"I could say the same to you!" She snapped back once again.

"Whatever! I can't be asked with you! You are just so...so!"

"So what Nate?!?" Ashley shouted.

"So fake!" He shouted back.

Ashley was hurt by this comment but she kept on her icy mask.

Ashley was going to say something when Corrie came in.

"I got your water" She said at the right moment.

"Thanks" Nate said taking the water and leaving.

"Well I better get going" Ashley said heading to the door.

"Ashley?" Jason asked.

Ashley stooped she couldn't turn round because there were tears in her eyes.

"What?" She said her voice cracking slightly.

"I thought you promised" He whispered.

"I thought I did too" She said remembering the promise she made last year to Jason saying she wouldn't change, well a lot had happened in a year.

**So what did you think? did you like it or hate it? please tell me!!!**

**so plese review and tell me if you want to see anything..**

**Pinkie maz!**


	30. Breath

**_Breath is the name of a song Taylor Swift sang so I sugest you listen to it if you want to know what it sounds like..._**

****

Ashley was sat down overlooking the lake (Where Shane was when he played his guitar)

She then picked up her guitar and started the tune of breath (A/N once again by Taylor Swift)

She then started to sing.

see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
Mmm...Mmm...Mmm...mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

(Chorus)  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand  
And I can't...  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I – Ashley was going to keep singing but

"That's the twinkle I know!" Jason said from behind a tree.

Ashley jumped up.

"JASON!"

Jason stepped out from behind the tree.

"Yeah?" He asked causally.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Hmm since, I see your face in my mind as I drive away"

"Wait so you heard all of it!" Ashley said mentally slapping herself in the head for being so careless.

"Well no not all of it only to what you did up to"

Ashley then sighed and sat back down.

"So why did you change Twinkle?" Jason asked sitting next to her.

"It – you know what never mind" Ashley said she was still debating if she should or should not tell him.

"Twinkle please tell me" Jason said pouting slightly.

"Jason I w...wi..will tell you but! You cannot tell anyone that I'm well you just can't tell anyone about this"

Jason thought about the option for a minute and then he wondered if he could keep it a secret but he had been able to keep his secret about having a my little pony blanket.

"Ok I won't" He said truthfully.

"Ok well the reason why I said I used you guys and didn't actually like you well it was because after seeing Nate with that...th..that girl I hurt Jason and I didn't want to hurt anymore so I blocked everyone out. I also did it because of Tess and my mother, my mum and Tess were telling me what to be and how to act so I just gave in" Ashley said it felt good to get it off her chest she hadn't even told Apple this information.

"So you didn't mean any of it" Jason said with hope in his voice.

Ashley shock her head "And I know I shouldn't of but I couldn't do that to Nate he looked so hurt when I wasn't talking to him so I ended it before it got to far"

Ashley looked down into the water and then looked at her reflection she looked so imperfect and broken well that's what she thought she looked like.

Ashley wasn't expecting what Jason did next he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I knew my Twinkle would never change"

"So you don't hate me?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think I can hate anyone" Jason said "Oh wait I know who I hate! I hate Batman he never lets Robin do anything!"

Ashley then did something she was almost positive she would never do again she laughed.

"Oh well I better go so Nate doesn't get suspicious" Jason said standing up.

Ashley stood up also "Thanks Jas"

"Any time Twinkle" He said and hugged her before jogging off to find Nate.

Ashley sighed and sat back down workshops would be ending soon and then it would be lunch so this was the only alone time she had left.

**OK dun dun dun dun Jason knows!!! lol so is there any suggestions u have for me?**

**So what did you think? did you like it or hate it? please tell me!!!**

**so plese review and tell me if you want to see anything..**

**Pinkie maz!**


	31. What theres no cow

**Ok just so you lot know the story is nearing an end! I know its so sad but I do have two other stories I have to finish and Elizabeth you get to tell me what story you want written but um well I don't think it's possible to have character unless I do a sequal...**

.

"Argh! Move!" Tess shouted at a new camper.

The new camper quickly moved out of Tess's way knowing from rumours what she was capable off.

Tess led the group to a table and they sat down.

"New campers can be soooooo annoying" Tess said bitchily.

Neither Peggy, Ella or Ashley said anything which made Tess even more annoyed.

"Well? Don't you think so two?" Tess asked annoyed.

"Oh right yeah totally" Ashley said quietly. Just at that moment Mitchie walked past and Tess tripped her up making her fall over.

"Tess!" Shane shouted while helping Mitchie up.

"How could you do that!?!" Ashley said standing up noticing that all eyes, including Nate's were on her she had to think of something.

"I can't believe you didn't give me a warning she could have spilled her fatty food on me!" Ashley said quickly after thinking of something.

"Wow I'm amazed by how big your head is, it is always about you isn't it!?!" Shane snapped.

"Yes it is!" Ashley said back she really didn't want to get into a fight about this.

"Well news flash Barbie the world doesn't evolve around you!"

"And your point is?" Ashley asked putting a hand on her hip.

"My point is you're not important in this world and you don't have a right to treat people like dirt"

"Well you're point sucks!" 

"You know what Ashley I can't believe I even liked you for a moment I was right the first time I meet you!"

"Neither can I!"

"Why don't you just fuck off and out of everyone's lives can't you see that no one likes you not even your own MOTHER!" Shane didn't mean to say that but it just came out.

"Or sister I only act like I like you sis" Tess said knowing that this was Ashley's weakest moment.

Ashley stood in shock of what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Shane had swooped so low, and the fact that her sister just stabbed her in the back.

Ashley looked at everyone who were half giggling and whispering and then her eyes had to land on him. They had to land on Nate's eyes.

Ashley quickly looked away before he might be able to see through her act and she sprinted out of the room.

"Nice Shane! Real nice!" Jason hissed and run out the same direction Ashley went in.

"Did Jason just run after her?" Mitchie asked.

Shane nodded his head shocked of what he just heard.

Nate was lost in thought after he saw Ashley's eyes he couldn't think of anything else all he could think about was how broken she looked.

Tess smiled at what had just happened.

"Tess I need to talk to you!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see Nate standing.

"Ok Nate!" Tess said flirtily.

Once Tess and Nate were outside.

"What the hell was all that about!" Nate said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked bashing her eyelashes.

"You know what I mean, how could you do that to Ashley right at the moment when she needed you most!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to treat my sister! And about how I let her down when she needed me most as if you didn't!" Tess shouted.

"What do you men as if I didn't?" Nate asked his voice lowering.

Tess realising that she was telling Nate her sister's secret.

"Oh umm..." Tess hesitated the last thing she needed was for Nate to know that her sister still loved him.

"When was I not there for Ashley when she needed me?" Nate asked confused.

"Oh that would be when she....Umm she" Tess said trying to think of something.

"Hey is that a cow in that tree?" Tess asked pointing to a tree.

Nate looked round to see what she was talking about.

"What there's no cow" Nate said turning round to see no one there.

**So what did you think??? there might be two more chapters left so please review.**

**Pinkie maz!**


	32. Camp fire jam

**Right this is two chapters put together and this is the granf almost finally**.

Jason walked back into his cabin at 9:00 o'clock.

"Jason where were you out with the bitch?" Shane asked from his laptop.

Jason just glared at him.

"You know you didn't have to say that about her mum" Jason said turning on his laptop.

"Why do you even care?" Shane asked.

"Because Ashley in only- Jason then stopped in mid speech knowing he was about to blow the secret.

"She only is what?" Nate asked walking up to him.

"Um....because she is only a member of the Birdhouse rights and law protection" Jason said dumbly.

"Yeah right what is the real reason Jase?" Nate asked.

"Umm...Oh my cheese there's a snake in my boot!" Jason shouted.

"What no there isn't" Nate said looking over to Jason's boots when he looked back he saw the cabin door open and no sign of Jason.

"Why do I always fall for that!?" Nate muttered sitting down.

"Because you're a stud muffin" Shane said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"You know what I need to get some answers" Nate said getting up and leaving.

Ashley was sat on her bed reading some texts that Apple had sent her, when Tess walked in.

"Oh Ashley what are you doing here?" Tess asked shakily knowing that the two were alone.

"It's my cabin is well you know" Ashley muttered.

"So you okia?"

"Tess what do you want?" Ashley asked coldly.

Tess snapped right then she was over an anger stage.

"Its campfire jam and your performing remember?" Tess had come up with an evil plan in the time limit between three seconds.

"Whatever" Ashley said going into the bathroom to change.

(Camp fire jam)

Ashley was talking with Ella and Peggy about the song they were going to perform.

Ashley was wearing what Tess was wearing when she sang to cool.

"Right next up is Ashley Tyler" Brown said jumping off the stage.

The girls walked onto the stage.

"And a one and a two and a three four five- Ashley was calling when she was interrupted by Tess.

"Ashley why are so always so fake with your songs?" Tess called from the front row of the crowd.

Ashley looked down at her sister.

Ashley thought about if she should just give in and tell them or if she should just continue.

"Just tell them Twinkle" Jason shouted pushing through the crowd so he was now standing next to them.

"No don't tell them!" Tess snapped this wasn't meant to happen. What was meant to happen was Ashley would start to cry not have a friend to help her and espeacily not to help her come clean!

"Please Twinkle just tell them" Jason said.

"If you tell them I swear Ashley I will make you regret it!" Tess said bitterly.

Ashley sighed.

"Ok right listen up!" She said from the microphone.

Ashley took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" She said into the mic.

"I'm sorry Mitchie I didn't mean what I said and I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to everyone for all the harsh comments a may have said"

"How do we know you're not lying?" A random person form the crowd called.

"You don't but just so you know I'm not who everyone thinks I am, I'm not the bitch everyone says I am, or the girl you hate that you love" Ashley took a step forward on the stage.

"I'm just a girl who is confused and broken; I'm just like any of you. I'm not all mouth Ashley that's an act I put on"

"And why are you putting an act on?" Shane asked from the crowd.

"Ashley if you answer that question I will make you pay now get off that stage right now!" Tess said angrily.

Ashley looked at her sister and continued "The reason why I act is because well mostly because of none other than Tess Tyler she told me that I can't let people see me cry and that it was easier if I just acted like I hated them because if I didn't I would only end up being hurt" Ashley then sighed.

"And I believed her, so I hurt the people I loved so that they wouldn't hurt me. Yes I'm ashamed of what I did and no I don't expect forgiveness but now you know truth and I'm sorry" Ashley then ran off stage.

"Argh! She is going to get it!" Tess said as she stormed off.

**Ok so that was the coming clean bit I think the next chapter is the last :'(**

**please review!!!**

**Pinkie maz!**


	33. The end

**Ok so this is an ending sorry but I have to end this story but if there are enuogh reviews i might make a sequal but i'm talking about like 15 so......**

****

Ashley sat down at the lake this is a place where she usually came to think or get away from anything.

She looked down into the water and at her reflection.

"So you still come here all the time I take it?" A voice said from behind her.

Ashley didn't need to turn round to see who said it she already knew it was Nate.

Nate then sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did" She said not looking up.

"Well at least you didn't want to do it" He said from beside her.

"Doesn't mean I should off" She sighed.

"Well the past is the past right?"

"What are you doing here Nate?" Ashley asked.

"Well I huh...." Nate said scratching the back of his neck not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

"You know if you are here to tell me if I'm a terrible person that I should – Ashley was cut off by Nate.

"I would never say that!, what I wanted to say is I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Ashley asked shocked and brought he head up to look at Nate.

"I shouldn't have let you push me away"

"It's not as if you could have done anything about it"

"Ash that's not the point the point is I miss you"

"You miss me?"

"Yes! Oh god yes Ashley!" Nate bursted out "It hasn't been the same without you"

Ashley looked at Nate shocked.

"Ashley I haven't been the same without you"

Ashley smiled.

"You are such a studmuffin!" She laughed and it was that point that Ashley knew things were going to be ok.

**Ok so that was a really short ending I know and it sucked I know so sorry but please no negative reviews..**


	34. A MESSAGE! WHAT!

DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!!! Can you believe it? I've ACTUALY posted another chapter?!?! Yeah well don't -_- Aww! That sounded so mean! I'm sorry!!! *cough* Well the reason for this note is because....

I just reread this storey, and it's pritty bad...I mean seriously WHAT WAS I THINKING? But other then that thought another thought hit me, you guys have all still read this storey! And you reviewed! and you were so nice! and you were so amazing! So I really wanted to say thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! My writing, thankfuly, has improved and it's not just sentences I've been writing, BUT PARAGRAPHS! XD

So...about that sequal...umm yeah...I don't think that's gonna happen...Don't get me wrong, I WANT to, but I just don't have the ideas! But I have been thinking in the last five minuets, what if I re-write this storey? Then I could show just how much I've improved! X3 So yeah...Thanks again! You have no idea how happy this has made me, and I hoep that you guys at least smile when you see in your little email boxes and aleart for this storey!

I send my lvoe and cookies!

Toddle noddles

X-Maz-X

P.s

I'm still just as random as before! :3


End file.
